Harry Potter & Pietas Fictabesvärjelsen
by Naughtynight
Summary: Swedish: ´Denna FanFic är tillägnad Carolina. Vissa personer här finns inte med i böckerna. Harrys vänner Emma och Carro beter sig konstigt. Är de Dödsätare?
1. Morgontrött

Harry Potter och Pietas Ficta-besvärjelsen.

Prolog.

Harry går sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Två Gryffindorflickor, Emma Ramstedt och Carolina Svensson, har fått stor betydelse i denna bok. Dessa flickor är de som aldrig nämnts förut, men har hela tiden gått samma år som Harry och hans vänner. De delar rum med Hermione, Lavender och Parvati.

Harry är ihop med Carolina, som kommer att kallas Carro i boken. Emma och Carro är utländska, de är från norden, men ingen vet riktigt säkert vilket land de kommer från. De båda har känt varandra under hela tiden de gått på Hogwarts, och de är bra vänner. De känner också prefektflickan Klara, som går i Ravenclaw. För det mesta retar sig både Emma och Carro på att hon är prefekt, men de kommer ändå bra överens.

Här är lite mer ingående information om de tre:

Carolina Svensson är blond och har gröna ögon. Hennes humör är stabilt för det mesta, men hon får sina utbrott med jämna mellanrum på sina två yngre bröder, Max och Ludvig. De båda bröderna gillar att reta henne, men det slutar dock med att någon gör sig illa (för det mesta Max eller Ludvig). Max går sitt andra år på Hogwarts, men nämns aldrig i boken. Ludvig har ännu inte hunnit bli tillräckligt stor för att få börja. Hennes släkt består bara av häxor och trollkarlar, men det påstås att det finns avlägset Veelablod i släkten också.

Carolinas betyg i skolan är bra. Det hon är bäst på är Förvandlingskonst, och hon blir ofta favoriserad av lärare. När det gäller vänner har hon inte svårt att bli populär. Hennes kombination av fantasi och humor får de flesta att gilla henne med en gång, vilket gör att det inte är många som avundas henne när det gäller hennes kärleksliv. Tvärtom, det gör att hon får en tyst respekt…

Emma Ramstedt har också gröna ögon och blont hår, men hennes hår är längre än Carros. Hon är äldst av tre syskon. Karin, som går sitt andra år på Hogwarts, Simon som är tre år, och Anna, som föddes i april 2002. I släkten finns det mugglare, hennes farfar var det. 

Emmas betyg i skolan är inte så bra som det kanske skulle kunna vara. Hennes bästa ämne är Trollkonsthistoria, vilket förvånar många. Emma har hett temperament, hon kan bli arg för lite. Annars är hon glad för det mesta, och skäms inte för sina åsikter. Många kan ta henne på fel sätt innan dom lär känna henne, men när dom väl gör det kan det ofta leda till en bra vänskap.

Klara Hemmed är som sagt Ravenclaws försteprefekt. Hon har en bror, Sven, som är ynk. Klara skäms mycket för den saken, och ingen annan än hennes närmaste vänner vet något om det. Klara har blont hår och bruna ögon. Hennes betyg är mycket bra, och hon kallas ofta för "Miss Perfect" av Carolina och Emma. Klara låtsas ta illa upp, men hon har ingen aning om att det syns lång väg att hon faktiskt gillar det.

_Emma Ramstedt, Författare._

**Kap. 1.**

**Morgontrött.**

Det var en tidig måndagsmorgon, och eleverna på Hogwarts satt och åt frukost i Stora salen. Vid Gryffindorbordet satt Emma och Carro. De var väldigt trötta och somnade nästan i flingorna. Hermione lade ner boken hon hade med sig (Ovanliga och onödiga besvärjelser för hög kapacitet).

"Vad är det med er?" frågade hon. "Det ser ut som om ni inte har sovit på flera dagar."

Emma och Carro svarade inte. De hade somnat.

Helt plötsligt knackade någon dem hårt i ryggen. Det var McGonagall.

"Vad tror ni att ni håller på med," utropade hon argt när de tittade upp. "Ni skall sova i sovsalarna, inte i flingorna!"

"Förlåt oss, professorn," svarade Carro med sin mest smöriga röst (som hon alltid reserverade för just sådana här tillfällen, hon har nämligen alltid varit en av de bästa eleverna i Förvandlingskonst). "men vi kunde inte få en blund i ögonen i natt.

"Ja, men då får ni skylla er själva," snäste McGonagall. Det verkade inte som om Carros inställsamma röst hjälpte den här gången. "Jag vill inte se att detta upprepar sig, för då blir jag tvungen att dra av poäng!"

McGonagall vände på klacken och gick sin väg.

"Vad har ni gjort hela natten?" frågade Hermione när McGonagall var utom hörhåll. "Jag vet att ni inte låg i era sängar inatt, jag hörde er gå iväg!"

"Hmmmm," sa Emma förstrött. "Bry dig inte om det, Hermione…" Hon bredde på massor med marmelad på sin macka.

"Jo!" sa Hermione argt. "Jag vet att ni gjorde något förbjudet och ni måste säga det nu, annars säger jag till McGonagall!" Emma och Carro brydde sig inte om hennes hotelser.

"Jag och Emma måste gå nu," sa Carro till Hermione. "Vad är våran första lektion idag?"

Hermione fnyste. Hon gillade inte att de inte hade lärt sig schemat utantill ännu. "Trollkonsthistoria," sa hon kort och återgick till sin bok. Carro och Emma reste sig för att gå därifrån.

När Emma och Carro kom ut i entréhallen möttes de av Klara, Ravenclaws försteprefekt. 

"God morgon, har ni ätit frukost än?" sa Klara när hon fick syn på dem.

"Ja, det har vi, och vi har inte tid att prata nu," svarade Carro och drog i Emmas arm för att få henne att fortsätta.

"Så trevligt det låter då," sa Klara. "Jag tänkte bara att ni kanske ville sitta med mig och äta frukost, jag vet att en _viss_ person skulle bli väldigt glad om åt minstånde _du _ville det," lade hon till och flinade mot Carro.

"Ha ha," svarade Carro och drog ännu mer i Emmas ärm. Det var nämligen så att det fanns en femteårselev i Ravenclaw som var väldigt förtjust i Carro. Själv tyckte hon att det var väldigt irriterande, nu när hon redan hade en kille, nämligen Harry.

"Kom igen nu," sa Klara och tog tag i Emmas andra arm. "Det kommer att bli så trevligt!"

"Nej, ni Ravenclaware är så _trista_!" svarade Carro och drog ännu mer i Emma.

"Det är vi inte alls!" utropade Klara. "Emma, vi är väl inte tråkiga?"

"Om jag skall vara helt ärlig…" började Emma, men blev avbruten.

"Släpp henne, Klara!" tjöt Carro. "Hon måste följa med mig, hon var med mig FÖRST!"

"Hon följer med _mig_," tjöt Klara tillbaka. "För då kommer du också med, eller hur?"

"_Båda_ släpper mig!" skrek Emma. "Jag tror nog att jag är stor nog att fatta egna beslut, och jag tänker gå med Carro, för jag håller med henne om att Ravenclawarna är SKITTRÅKIGA!"

Båda slutade dra i henne, men Carro släppte inte. Klara såg förnärmad ut.

"Fint, om det är så du känner det så _visst_," sa hon och marscherade iväg. Carro såg nöjd ut.

"Carro, lektionen börjar om fem minuter," sa Emma och tittade på sin klocka.

"Men jag hatar Trollkonsthistoria! Vi går till biblioteket i stället!"

"Absolut inte," svarade Emma. "Vi kan skolka från Förvandlingskonsten i stället. Kom nu!" 


	2. Överfall?

**Kap. 2.** ****

**Överfall?**

Trollkonsthistoria var det ämnet som Emma var bäst på. Ingen annan (med ett undantag från Hermione) kunde lära sig alla knäppa namn på Svartalfer eller ännu knäppare namn på knäppa platser lika snabbt som hon kunde. Ändå brukade inte Emma anteckna särskilt mycket på lektionerna, som Hermione gjorde. Hon tycktes kunna det i alla fall. Hennes och Carros pergament var fulla av små serier och teckningar, att var och en använde mer än dubbelt så mycket bläck som två skolelever tillsammans. 

Dagens lektion handlade om när Voldemort var som starkast. Emma, som alltid har varit dödsintresserad av just det ämnet, sköt upp handen i vädret fler gånger än vad hon brukade göra. Binns var väldigt nöjd över Emmas kunskap om detta, att han gav henne 20 poäng för att hon kunde säga det exakta datumet då Voldemort dödade sin pappa. 

Nästa lektion hade de Försvar mot Svartkonster. Deras nya lärare hette Emble, och han påminde väldigt mycket om Binns, det var bara det att Embles lektioner var tusen gånger tråkigare, om det nu var möjligt. 

Det enda de gjorde på lektionen var att lyssna till Embles oändligt pipiga röst när han berättade hur en Magids krafter fungerar och hur man upptäcker om man själv är en. Ingen i klassen verkade särskilt entusiastiska när Emble berättade för dem att det fanns tre andra lärare på Hogwarts, förutom han själv, som var Magids. 

Sedan var det dags för Förvandlingskonst, Carros favoritämne, men som Emma hade svårast för. Dagens uppgift var att förvandla silver till guld, men det enda Emma lyckades åtsdakomma var att förvandla silvret till trä. 

"Om jag var du, Carro, så skulle jag satsa på att bli en Animagus," sa Emma medan hon viftade intensivt med sitt trollspö. 

"Nej, inte tänker jag ödsla tid på sådant nu," svarade Carro som satt och tittade på medan Emma kämpade med sin förvandling (Carros silver hade blivit guld för länge sen). "Det tänker jag kanske lära mig efter att vi har gått ut skolan, först måste jag prioritera lektionerna." 

"Nu du låter som Hermione," svarade Emma som nu var så arg att hon kastade sin träbit ut genom det öppna fönstret. 

"Du då," svarade Carro förnärmat. Hon började härmade Emmas röst. "Professor Binns, jag minns inte riktigt vilket år som de antika fladdermaskarna började utvecklas till deras nutida stadium, snälla professorn, jag får väl inte IG för det?" 

"Sluta fjolla dig," svarade Emma och såg ännu argare ut. "Jag kunde väl inte veta att det inte skulle komma upp på provet!" 

Resten av dagen bråkade Emma och Carro om vem som egentligen var bäst utav dem på magi. Carro hävdade att Trollkonsthistoria faktiskt inte var magi, och att ett av de viktigaste ämnena var Förvandlingskonst. Emma svarade på det genom att säga att Trollkonsthistora visst var viktigt, för det ämnet berättade grunden till hur alla besvärjelser och förbannelser kom till och så vidare. "Utan dom kunskaperna är det mycket svårare att lära sig av de andra ämnena, men kan man _grunden _till det så lär man sig snabbt," sa hon när de var på väg till lektionen i Örtlära. 

"Så det är därför du är så duktig på att förvandla allt till trä," svarade Carro. "_Professor Binns, fladdermaskar är så intressanta!_" Hon härmade Emma."_Här har du en uppsats om deras historia…_"

"Äh, håll käft!"

_"Professor Binns, vad tycker du om Fladdermaskar? Själv är det mitt favoritdjur. Kan vi inte ha ett läxförhör om hur de utvecklades från början?" _Carro härmade Emma medan hon fjantade runt, sedan skrattade hon. Emma lade armarna i kors och stirrade argt på henne. De kom ut på slottsgården. __

"_Lamslå_," hördes en mörk röst bakom dem.


	3. Oro

**Kap. 3.**

**Oro.**

Nästa dag gick Harry ner till frukosten som vanligt. Han var inte särskilt hungrig, för han hade ätit sent igår, på grund av att han hade haft Quidditchträning. När han kom ner var Ron och Hermione redan där. De pratade tyst med varandra.

"Harry," ropade Hermione och vinkade honom till sig. "Har du sett Emma eller Carro? De har vart borta hela natten." 

"Nej, det har jag inte," svarade Harry. "Men det är väl inget att oroa sig för, eller hur? De är som oss, de gillar att ströva omkring nattetid."

"Jag gillar _inte_ att ströva omkring nattetid," svarade Hermione kallt. "Och det är visst rätt att oroa sig. Kommer de inte tillbaka senare idag, så varskor jag McGonagall!" Hermione reste sig upp, tog sina böcker och gick sin väg. Harry satte sig på Hermiones plats.  

"Vad är det med henne," frågade han Ron. 

"Hon är bara orolig för dem," svarade han. "Och det är jag också. Du har rätt i att de gillar att smyga omkring på natten, de har ju blivit upptäckta fler gånger än Fred och George, men de brukar alltid komma tillbaka innan gryningen." 

"Jag är _helt _säker på att de är okej," sa Harry och sträckte sig efter ett äpple. Han ville gärna avsluta samtalsämnet. Det var inte så att han inte var orolig för Emma och Carro… Ja, _speciellt _Carro, eftersom de är ihop, men samtidigt så sade något inom honom att det är onödigt att oroa sig. Det är i alla fall vad Carro hade sagt i fall Hermione och Ron var borta. Harry tänkte inte mer på det, utan gick iväg till lektionen i Trolldryckskonst.


	4. Tillbaka igen

**Kap. 4.**

**Tillbaka igen.**

För första gången i Harrys liv kom han inte försent till Trolldryckslektionen, vilket gjorde att Snape var på ännu dåligare humör än vanligt. Harry satte sig bredvid Ron och Hermione, som viskade till honom att Emma och Carro var tillbaka nu. De hade satt sig längst fram, vilket inte var någon nyhet längre. De var de enda Gryffindoreleverna som tyckte att Snape var okej. 

"Idag skall ni lära er hur man gör ett föryngringselexir," sa han och tittade ut över klassen. "För det måste ni delas upp så att ni är fyra i varje grupp, och _jag _delar upp er." Han såg på något sett elak ut, men det kunde bero på att han brukade se elak ut jämt. "Brown, Patil, Longbottom och Parkinson, ni är en grupp," sade han och dirigerade med sina långa händer. Elever flängde hit och dit för att sätta sig i sina grupper. 

Tillslut var det bara åtta kvar. "Granger, Malfoy, Goyle och Ramstedt, sätt er i en grupp, allihopa." Emma gick och satte sig bredvid Hermione, och Malfoy och Goyle masade sig fram och satte sig vid deras bord. "Svensson, Weasly, Crabbe och Potter, ni sätter er här," fortsatte Snape, och pekade på platsen där Carro ensam satt kvar. Harry, Ron och Goyle gjorde som dom blev tillsagda och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Var har du och Emma varit hela natten," viskade Harry till Carro. 

"Hemligt," svarade hon och hackade sniglarna som först skulle ner i kitteln. 

"Men berätta," sa Ron. "Fattar du hur orolig Hermione har varit för er skull?" 

"Jag sa att det är hemligt, okej? Och även om det _inte _var det så skulle jag ändå inte kunna berätta det på grund av en _viss _person i sällskapet." Hon sneglade mot Crabbe, som glodde dumt på dem.

***

"Var har ni varit," frågade Hermione Emma. 

"Det angår dig inte," svarade hon. 

"Det gör det visst! Fattar du hur orolig jag har varit?" 

"Har du varit ute på nya nattströvartåg, Ramstedt," frågade Malfoy och flinade med ett av sina kända Malfoy-leenden. 

"Bry dig," svarade Emma.

"Det gör jag inte, men kan jag bara hjälpa er på traven till relegering, så," svarade han och såg otroligt stöddig ut.

Emma gav honom en blick som fick honom att se åt ett annat håll. Sedan började hon räkna droppar av drakblod som var en av ingredienserna.

"Vad skall du göra efter lunch då," frågade Hermione och sträckte sig efter decilitermåttet. 

"Vara med Carro," svarade Emma kort.

"Ni skall väl inte göra något förbjudet hoppas jag."

"Vet du, Hermione," svarade Emma och höjde rösten. "Problemet med dig är att du _alltid_ skall lägga näsan i blöt när det gäller något. Kan du inte bara hålla käften för en gångs skull och vara lite mer inriktad på dina egna problem?!" Hermione stirrade på Emma. Sedan tittade hon förskräckt åt Snapes håll för att se hur han hade reagerat när Emma hade pratat så högt. Snape var inte i rummet.

"Emma, vad är det med dig," frågade hon. "Skrik inte så!"

"Jag skriker hur jävla mycket _jag vill_!!!" Nu tittade alla eleverna på dem, förutom Carro, som fortfarande hackade sniglarna.

"Lugna dig," svarade Hermione. "Förlåt mig då, jag skall inte fråga dig och Carro något mer, bara du slutar skrika!"

"Okej då," sa Emma och satte sig ned på sin plats.

De andra eleverna kastade sig på sina arbeten när Snape trädde in i rummet. Han hade hämtat en bok, som han gav till Pansy som hade glömt sitt exemplar någonstans.

Under hela lektionen sa varken Harry, Ron eller Hermione något till varken Carro eller Emma.


	5. Ännu mera konstigt beteende

**Kap. 5.**

**Ännu mera konstigt beteende.**

Ron, Hermione och Harry satt i Gryffindors sällskapsrum samma kväll. Emma och Carro syntes inte till.

"De är säkert på sina hemliga uppdrag igen," sa Hermione. Hon satt med armarna i kors och stirrade argt in i elden i den öppna spisen. Hon hade varit sur hela dagen sedan Trolldryckslektionen.

"Du är för misstänksam, Hermione," sa Ron. Han spelade Schack med Harry. "Du tror hela tiden att dom gör något förbjudet, jag förstår att dom blir arga på dig." 

"Lugna dig nu, Hermione," sa Harry. "De är säkert i köket eller nåt."

"Det skulle jag nog inte tro, jag känner på mig att det är något fel," svarade Hermione. "De uppträder sig väldigt konstigt."

"Konstigt? Det tycker jag inte," sa Harry. "Hur då menar du?"

"Tja, det är kanske lite svårt för _er_ att förstå, ni är ju killar," sa Hermione och tittade ännu djupare in i elden. "De är inte längre med Lavender, och… Ni vet, de tre tillsammans är som en skvallerpress konferens. Och Lavender kom till mig för någon dag sedan och frågade mig om de var sura på henne, för de hade inte pratas vid på evigheter."

"Och," frågade Ron och rykte på axlarna. "De kanske är sura på henne."

"Harry, kan inte du hämta Marodörkartan," frågade Hermione.

"Visst, men varför," frågade Harry.

"Snälla, hämta den bara."

"Ja ja, okej då," svarade Harry och gick iväg för att hämta den. Han kom strax tillbaka med det slitna pergamentstycket i handen.

"Harry, din slarvpotta! Du har ju inte torkat rent den sen sist," sa Hermione när hon fick den.

"Oj, förlåt då," sa Harry och satte sig ned i en fåtölj. "Ser du dem?"

"Vänta," svarade hon och ögnade sig igenom kartan.

Så skrek hon plötsligt till.

"Vad är det," frågade Ron och Harry som hade rest sig upp häftigt.

"Lucius, Pettigrew…! De är på skolan! Och Emma och Carro är med dem!" 

***

Emma och Carro var på väg till femte våningen. På vägen mötte de Klara. 

"Hej," sa hon. "Vart är ni på väg?" 

"Vi är bara på väg till sällskapsrummet," ljög Carro. 

"Jaså? Så ni har inget att göra heller? Ni kan väl göra läxorna tillsammans med mig i biblioteket?" 

"Vi har redan gjort läxorna." Den här gången var det Emma som ljög. 

"Jaså, verkligen," svarade Klara. Det syntes tydligt att hon inte trodde dem. Att Carro och Emma skulle vara färdiga med alla sina läxor var lika troligt som att Snape skulle få för sig att färga håret rosa. De började gå sin väg, men Klara följde envist efter. "Vi har inte umgåtts på evigheter," sa hon. De svarade inte. "Men lyssna på mig då," fortsatte hon och ställde sig i vägen för dem. 

"Flytta på dig," sa Emma. Carro tittade sig omkring i korridoren. Den var tom. Hon tog fram sitt trollspö. 

"_Lamslå_," sa hon och pekade på Klara. Hon stelnade till och föll pladask på stengolvet. 

"Jag är _så_ trött på den där tjejen," fortsatte hon. Emma svarade inte. "Men vi kan inte lämna henne här," fortsatte Carro. "Vi får gömma henne någon stans." 

Nu tog Emma fram sitt trollspö. Hon riktade den mot en av dörrarna i korridoren som stod på glänt. "_Diffindo_," sa hon med en mörk stämma. Dörren exploderade.

"Vad var det bra för," frågade Carro och tittade argt på henne. "Hjälp mig istället att gömma Klara…"

"Tyst," sa Emma. "Det är någon där inne. Någon har sett oss."

Carro gick med långsamma steg mot den trasiga dörren. Rummet där inne var mörkt.

 "_Lumos lucerna_," sa hon. Lamporna tändes rummet. 

"Dean," utropade hon. Emma gick fram till Carro och tittade in i rummet. Dean Thomas stod halvt gömd vid ett skåp. "_Pedica_," sa Emma och Carro samtidigt. Dean trycktes upp mot väggen. De kom närmare honom med trollspöna riktade mot honom. "Vad har du sett," sa Carro. Hennes ögon flimrade till av svart. 

"Släpp ner mig," sa Dean. Det lät precis som om han kvävdes. "Det är förbjudet att använda Pedica-besvärjelsen!"

"Svara," sa Emma

"Jag har sett tillräckligt mycket! Ni kommer att bli relegerade för det här!" 

Emma och Carro sänkte sina trollspön. Dean ramlade ner från väggen i en hög på golvet. Han andades häftigt som om han hade dykt upp till vattenytan efter att ha varit under vattnet för länge. 

"Vad är det med er två," frågade han. "Ni ser så stela ut, ni är inte er själva! Vilka är ni?" 

"_Oblivate_," sa Emma och pekade med trollspöet mot Dean. Hon hade använt en glömskebesvärjelse på honom. Carro gick ut i korridoren och tog in Klara i rummet med hjälp av en svävningsbesvärjelse. Emma lagade dörren medan Carro gav Klara en glömskebesvärjelse och väckte henne. Sedan gick de där ifrån.


	6. Pietas Ficta

**Kap. 6.**

**Pietas Ficta.**

***

"Vad!?" Ron och Harry hoppade upp ur sina fåtöljer.

"Där, i ett klassrum på femte våningen," sa Hermione och pekade ut stället åt Ron och Harry. 

"Vad skall vi göra, Vad skall vi göra," sa Harry om och om igen medan han gick fram och tillbaka medan han tittade på kartan. "Vi måste hjälpa dem!" 

"Det är klart, men är du säker på om de verkligen _behöver_ hjälp," sa Hermione som fortfarande höll kartan i knät. 

"Det är väl självklart att de behöver hjälp," sa Ron. 

"Men jag menar," sa Hermione och tittade på kartan. "De kanske är på _deras_ sida, och då…"

"Vadå 'deras sida'," utropade Harry. "Påstår du att min tjej skulle vara Dödsätare? En anhängare till Voldemort som försöker ta till alla medel för att döda mig? Så du tror sådant om dina vänner," gormade han och viftade vilt med armarna. 

"Lugna dig Harry, det var bara en tanke," sa Hermione. "Och sedan så har dom faktiskt betett sig väldigt konstigt på sistone…"

"Det enda sättet att ta reda på det är att gå till dem," sa Ron och tittade på Harry. 

"Du har rätt, Ron," sa Harry. "Vi går dit omedelbart," sa han och gick mot porträtthålet. Men innan han hann dit var Hermione ikapp honom. Hon ställde sig i vägen för honom och blockerade porträtthålet. 

"Du kan inte gå, Harry," sa hon. "Inte rakt i armarna på Dödsätarna! Det kan vara en fälla!" 

"Struntsnack, Hermione! Jag tänker inte låta er gå ensamma! Och vad tror du Carro säger om ni kommer inrusande för att rädda dem när inte jag är med? Hon kommer tro att jag gömmer mig under sängen eller nåt! 

"Harry, jag kan inte låta dig…"

"Jo det kan du!" Hermione tittade på honom. Hon hade aldrig sett honom så bestämd i hela sitt liv. "Okej då," sa hon. 

"Bra. Jag hämtar osynlighetsmanteln." 

***

Harry, Ron och Hermione befann sig på femte våningen under osynlighetsmanteln. De stannade för att lyssna till främmande ljud, för det kunde finnas Dödsätare var som helst. De hade nämligen glömt Marodörkartan i all hast. När de stod där blickstilla hörde de två personer prata med varandra i ett klassrum längst bort i korridoren. 

När de kom fram till dörren som stod på glänt till klassrummet. De kikade in och fick syn på Pettigrew och Lucius Malfoy samtala. 

"Nå," sa Pettigrew och vände sig mot Lucius. "Skall vi börja direkt?" 

"Det går inte," svarade Lucius. "De är under Pietas ficta-besvärjelsen, man kan inte fråga ut dem när de är under den. Det måste du väl ändå veta, Peter!" 

"Självfallet," svarade han och tittade ner i golvet. 

"Du vet säkert inte ens vad den gör, din korkade råtta?" 

"Det är väl självklart att jag vet det," sa Pettigrew. "Helt obegåvad är jag inte. Det är en hypnosbesvärjelse." 

"Men se, råttan går att lära." 

"Skall vi börja förhöra eller inte?" 

Harry viskade till de andra under osynlighetsmanteln. "Vi måste gå in och hjälpa Carro och Emma! Där ser du, Hermione! De är inte Dödsätare!" 

"Vi kan inte göra något än," svarade Hermione. "Vi måste höra på vad de har att säga." 

Pettigrew gick fram till Emma och Carro och band dem. De reagerade inte, utan stod bara där. Sedan satte han dem mot väggen och gick undan för Lucius. 

"_Finite Incantatem_," sa Lucius och pekade på dem. Deras ögon blev matta och de såg helt plötsligt sjuka ut. De tittade upp och spärrade upp sina ögon när de fick syn på Lucius och Pettigrew. 

"De var hypnotiserade," viskade Hermione. "Och nu är de återuppväckta!" 

"Var finns Gryffindor uppehållsrum," frågade Lucius och gick fram till Emma och Carro. Ingen av dem svarade. "Låt mig inte behöva upprepa mina frågor, som jag var tvungen att göra förra gången. Var ligger Gryffindors sällskapsrum?" 

"Vi måste göra något," viskade Harry igen. "Tänk om de lyckas få dem att säga något!" 

"Han har rätt," viskade Ron. "Vi kan inte bara stå här." 

"Varför skulle vi berätta det för dig," frågade Emma. 

"Kanske därför att det är ni som är bundna, och inte vi," svarade Lucius. "Kommer ni inte ihåg att vi redan vet massor av information som ni har berättat för oss. Det är ingen idé att inte säga något." 

"Ursäkta mig, Lucius," sa Pettigrew plötsligt. "Är det inte smartare att använda ett sanningselexir på dem?" 

"Peter, din trögtänkta snigel, fattar du ingenting? Man _kan inte _använda sanningselexir eller dylikt på någon som har varit under hypnos!" 

"Förlåt då," svarade Pettigrew, knappt hörbart. "Jag kan väl inte veta allt om alla besvärjelser…"

"Låt oss fortsätta," sa Lucius och vände sig till Emma och Carro igen. "Jag vet allt om era liv, vilka era vänner och ovänner är. Jag vet exakt hur många elever det finns på skolan, jag vet var alla lärares kontor ligger, jag vet vilka drömmar ni drömmer om nätterna, och mycket mer därtill. Och allt detta har _ni_ berättat för _mig_!" Emma och Carro tittade på varandra. "Så, om ni vill vara så snälla och berätta det jag vill veta så kommer ingen till skada," sa Lucius och böjde sig ner så att hans ansikte nästan snuddade vid Carros. "Det är du som är ihop med Harry Potter, eller hur," sa han. 

Hermione kände att Harry blev alldeles varm. 

"Ja," sa Carro tyst. Emma skrattade plötsligt. 

"Vad är det med dig nu då," sa Lucius och tittade mot Emma istället. Emma tystnade. 

Lucius reste sig.

"Okej, Vi smyger oss in i klassrummet," viskade Hermione. Och så gjorde de. De fick nätt och jämt plats i den smala springan i dörren. Ron råkade stöta till den med armbågen så att den gick upp lite mer, men ingen märkte det. Förutom Emma, som tittade mot dem som om hon kunde se dem. 

"Nu är jag trött på de här barnsligheterna! Säg nu var Gryffindors sällskapsrum ligger, annars får vi helt enkelt ta till hårdare medel!" 

"Jag tänker då inte berätta ett skit. Vad säger du, Emma," sa Carro. 

"Nu räcker det!" Lucius reste sig så häftigt att stolen han satt på föll omkull. 

"Visst, gör vad du kan," sa Emma. "Ni kan ändå inte döda oss. För om ni gör det så tror jag inte att Voldemort blir särskilt glad." Pettigrew gnällde till och skyddade huvudet med händerna. Lucius stirrade på henne. 

"Hur _vågar_ du uttala mörkrets herres namn," sa han ursinnigt, och hans ögon blixtrade till. 

"Tja, det är inte särskilt svårt. Carro kan också göra det." Carro tittade menande på Emma. "Eller hur Carro?" sa Emma igen. 

"Voldemort," sa hon tyst medan hon blundade. Lucius såg ut som om han ville mörda. 

"Crucio," utropade han och pekade på Carro. Hon åkte på sidan ner på golvet och skrek av smärta.

Hermione och Ron högg tag i Harry som höll på att slänga av sig manteln och hoppa på Lucius. "Avslöja oss inte nu," viskade Hermione ilsket. 

Efter en stund slutade Carro skrika. Pettigrew tog tag i henne och reste på henne så att hon satt bredvid Emma igen. 

"Plåga oss hur länge ni vill, Malfoy," sa Carro. "Ni kan ändå inte döda oss." 

"Jo, i fall det visar sig att ni inte är användbara så kan jag nog se till att ni får en så plågsam död att ni inte ens kan föreställa er det i era vildaste fantasier!" Lucius var högröd i ansiktet av ilska. 

Emma och Carro hade inte tänkt på det som Lucius sa fören nu. Modet sjönk i bröstet på dem. 

"Nå, tänker ni samarbeta nu eller inte," sa Lucius. Emma och Carro tittade på varandra igen. 

"Vi samarbetar," svarade dom. 

***

"Utmärkt," svarade Lucius. "Berätta då var…" Han blev avbruten. En smärta skar sig i hans arm, och likadant hände med Pettigrew. 

"Vår Herre kallar," sa Pettigrew som hade hållit sig i bakgrunden den sista stunden. Lucius svor till. 

"Du går i förväg och talar om för vår mästare att jag bara skall sätta hypnosbesvärjelsen på dem igen." 

"Jag går genast," svarade Pettigrew. 

Men hur kom dom in på skolan, frågade Hermione till sig själv. Man kan ju inte använda spöktranferens inom det här området! 

Svaret kom snabbt. Pettigrew öppnade dörren, förvandlade sig till råtta och kilade ner för trappan i korridoren.

Lucius tog fram sin trollstav, och sa "_Pietas ficta_." En lång ljusstrimma omringade honom, Emma och Carro. Lucius fortsatte upprepa samma ord. Emma och Carro reagerade inte alls. Men så blev deras ögon mystiskt klara, samtidigt som deras blickar långt ifrån närvarande. 

"Jag har läst om den här besvärjelsen," viskade Hermione. "Lucius säger åt dem hur de skall bete sig genom tankeöverföring. Han beordrar dem t.ex. att inte säga något om vad de vet, utan bara ta reda på saker." 

"Men vi kan bara ta bort besvärjelsen sen, eller hur Hermione," frågade Ron. "Man säger ju bara _Finite Incantatem_…"br

"Det är inte så lätt," viskade Hermione tillbaka. "Det enda kända sättet att ta bort besvärjelsen är att den som skapade den säger Finite Incantatem." 

Ljusstrimman försvann, och Lucius tystnade. Sedan lösgjorde han Emma och Carro som ställde sig upp och förblev orörliga. Sedan öppnade Lucius fönstret, förvandlade sig till falk och flög iväg. Ingen hade anat att Lucius var en Animagus. 

Carro stängde fönstret efter honom. 

"Carro! Emma!" Harry slängde av sig manteln och stoppade dem, de var på väg ut från klassrummet. De tittade oförstående på honom. 

"Hur mår ni? Känner ni inte igen mig," frågade Harry. Ron och Hermione gick fram till Harrys sida. 

"Klart att vi gör," sa Carro. "Flytta på er är ni snälla, vi är trötta och vi vill gå till sällskapsrummet." 

"Nej," sa Harry. "Lyssna på mig, ni är inte er själva!" 

"Harry," sa Hermione. "De vet inte att de är under hypnos, och de hör bara det de får höra." 

"Vad menar du," frågade Ron. 

"Det som vi pratar om nu," svarade Hermione. "De lyssnar inte till det som kan göra att de får reda på att de är under hypnos!" 

Ron fnyste. "Det är det som är problemet med dessa besvärjelser, de skall alltid vara så _invecklade!_ " 

 "Vad skall vi göra nu då," suckade Harry. Han tittade medlidsamt på de båda flickorna som hade börjat prata med varandra på deras hemspråk. 

"Det är nog bäst att vi låter dem göra som dom vill tills vi kommer på något botemedel," sa Hermione. 

"Nej, vi kan inte bara låta dem gå omkring så, tänk om det händer dem något," sa Harry. 

"Det är ingen fara," svarade Hermione. "De har säkert varit hypnotiserade i evigheter innan vi kom på dem. Och de har klarat sig alldeles utmärkt!" 

"Ja," sa Ron. "Och sedan så har vi Marodörkartan. Vi kommer att se var de är hela tiden!" 

Harry suckade igen. Han gillade inte deras idé, men han gick med på det. 

Tillsammans gick de alla fem tillbaka till Gryffindortornet.


	7. Spioneri

**Kap. 7.**

**Spioneri.**

Huset låg en bra bit utanför London, där Voldemort och hans anhängare befann sig. Det var ett stort hus, och det hade säkert varit väldigt fint på sin tid. Nu stod det tomt för sig själv, med stora, svarta stängsel som var minst två och en halv meter höga. Den stora svarta grinden var rostig, och det hela skulle ha sett väldigt skrämmande ut, om det inte var en sån lugn och ljus natt. 

En falk syntes på himlen. Den cirklade runt huset, som om den väntade sig att få syn på något. Så landade den på en fönsterkarm på den övre våningen, och så satt den där och tittade intensivt in i fönstret. 

Inget hände. 

En man gick förbi utanför huset med sin hund. Mannen skänkte inte en blick på vare sig falken eller huset. Det verkade nästan som om han inte kunde se vad som var där. 

Ingenting hände, förrän mannen hade svängt in på en annan gata. Då öppnades fönstret som falken hade stirrat in i. Den flög in, och fönstret stängdes. 

"Varför i hela friden tog det så lång tid att öppna ett fönster," frågade Lucius irriterat. Han hade förvandlat sig till människa igen. 

"Jag var tvungen att vänta, på order från vår Herre. Mugglaren på gatan du vet," svarade Pettigrew och nickade mot fönstret. 

"Vi tar inga risker," sa en mörk röst längre bort i änden av rummet. Där, i en fåtölj, satt Voldemort. McNair stod bredvid honom. Han såg inte glad ut. 

"Självklart Herre," sa Lucius och bugade. "Jag tänkte inte på…"

"… Riskerna, jag vet," avbröt Voldemort honom. Man såg knappt hans ansikte, mest bara hans kontur, på grund av brasan som brann strax bakom honom. Lucius bugade igen. 

"Pettigrew anlände för en stund sedan," fortsatte Voldemort. "Han ville berätta om förhöret, men jag vet redan."

"Men ni kallade, Sir," sa Lucius. Han undvek noga att titta på sin Herre, så som alla andra i rummet gjorde. 

"Ja, jag kallade," svarade Voldemort. "Men bara för att berätta att ni båda är så odugliga att ni inte ens kan hålla koll på ett enda rum!" Det sista nästa skrek han. 

Lucius tittade oförstående på Pettigrew. Pettigrew tittade bort. 

"Hade jag inte kallat på er så hade ni förstört hela planen," sa Voldemort. Man hörde att han var rasande. 

"Men, jag förstår inte…" sa Lucius. 

"Det är självklart att du inte förstår," skrek Voldemort. "TRE OINBJUDNA GÄSTER VAR I SAMMA RUM SOM ER!" 

Lucius såg både förskräckt och oförstående ut. "Men det är omöjligt," sa han. "Ingen befann sig i rummet, förutom jag, Pettigrew och flickorna! Jag skulle ha sett dem i fall…" Där avbröt han sig. Man såg på hans ansikte att han långsamt lyckades sätta ihop två och två. "Osynlighetsmanteln," utropade han för sig själv och tog sig för pannan. "Och dörren! Den stod på glänt…!"

"Och detta inser du nu," svarade Voldemort. "Ha dörren på glänt, vad tänkte ni på?" 

"Jag är _hemskt _ledsen, min Herre, jag…"

"Jag vill inte ha några ursäkter," vrålade Voldemort. "Jag vill att du och Pettigrew _omedelbart _reser tillbaka till Hogwarts och rättar till misstaget! Se till att våra tre små vänner blir _undanröjda__!"_


	8. I biblioteket

**Kap. 8.**

**I Biblioteket.**

Nästa morgon var allt som vanligt på Hogwarts. Ja, nästan i alla fall. Harry Ron och Hermione hade kommit på tanken att det kanske inte bara var Emma och Carro som var hypnotiserade. Lucius och Pettigrew hade kanske hypnotiserat halva skolan utan att någon hade märkt något. Ingen av dem tre ville nämna något om vare sig Dödsätarna eller Carro och Emma för någon.

Stora salen var full av elever som åt frukost. Det var söndag, så det var ingen skoldag idag. Ron, Harry och Hermione såg Emma och Carro som satt och åt frukost en bit bort från de andra. De rörde inte en min, och de såg nästan _döda_ ut jämfört med de andra eleverna som skrattade och hade trevligt. De satte sig bredvid dem. Carro och Emma tittade upp och log ett trött leende.

"God morgon," sa dom. De hade mörka ringar under ögonen. Harry, Ron och Hermione svarade inte. De visste inte vad de skulle säga.

De åt sin frukost under tystnad. Emma läste i en bok som hon hade med sig hemifrån (den var på Latin, men vad den handlade om visste bara hon). Carro tittade djupt ner i tallriken medan hon åt sin gröt. Harry tittade på Carro genom ögonvrån, Ron petade i sin mat och Hermione stirrade framför sig. Det verkade mest som att Harry, Ron och Hermione tyckte att situationen var spänd. Carro och Emma hade knappt märkt någon notis om de andra.

Hermione vaknade upp och harklade sig.

"Det är bäst att jag går till biblioteket, jag måste slå upp en sak. Hjälper ni mig, Harry? Ron?" Hon reste sig upp.

"Självfallet," svarade Ron och reste sig upp han med. Båda följde henne ut ur Stora salen.

"Varför ser de så slitna ut," frågade Ron. "De såg ut som om de hade ätit för många av Hagrids bullar."

"Jag tror att det är för att de har varit under hypnos alldeles för länge," svarade Hermione. "Jag vet inte mycket om den här besvärjelsen, det är därför vi skall slå upp den nu."

När de väl var framme i biblioteket satte de sig vid ett bord med var sin hög böcker. Det var inte svårt att hitta besvärjelsen, eftersom de visste soppas mycket om den. Ron hittade den i boken "Hypnos och självhypnos."

**_Pietas ficta-besvärjelsen._******

Denna högst svårgraderade besvärjelse kan bara utföras av trollkarlar och häxor som inte har mugglarblod i sig.

Genom att gång på gång upprepa de magiska orden uppstår det en cirkel inom två meters radie runt utövaren. Andra personer som hamnar i cirkeln blir hypnotiserade. Effekten är avancerad. Offret/offren blir påverkade beroende på utövaren och dess avsikter. Vanligt är att offret beter sig som utövaren själv i alla situationer. Offret har inga känslor under hypnosen, och därför är offret kapabel att gör vad som helst. Offrets förmåga att kunna trolla ökas eller förminskas till utövarens nivå, vilket gör att offren bara kan utföra trollformler som utövaren kan. Pietas ficta-besvärjelsen är besläktat med Imperio-förbannelsen och Polyjuiceelixiret.

Offret som blir hypnotiserat vet inte själv att han/hon är det. Att påverka personen i fråga genom att få denna att inse att han/hon faktiskt är det, kan leda till oönskade biverkningar. T.ex. allvarliga epilepsianfall, minnesluckor, blind och/eller stumhet är bara några av de olika biverkningar som finns.

_Ett sätt att avverka denna besvärjelse är att utövaren använder sig av den vanliga formen av Finite Incantatem__-förtrollningen, men detta fungerar bara om utövaren säger dessa ord. Ett annat känt sätt är att få den hypnotiserade att dricka ett incolumis-elixir, som_ _gör att offret blir befinnande sig i sitt ursprungliga jag. Den enda biverkningen av detta är en minneslucka som gör att de inte minns något från när de fick hypnosen över sig.___

"Vad är det för elixir," frågade Harry när han hade läst klart.

"Ibland undrar jag vad ni över huvud taget _gör_ på lektionerna," svarade Hermione och rev ut sidan ur boken. "Snape berättade att elixiret är ett högkoncentrerat extrakt, som verkar omedelbart. Men det är inte lätt att tillverka," sa hon sedan och suckade.

"Men hur vet vi vilka ingredienser vi skall använda," frågade Ron. "Jag kan nästan med vår vanliga otur, slå vad om att det står i någon av dom böckerna där borta." Han pekade mot den förbjudna avdelningen.

"Inte då," svarade Hermione. "Elixiret finns med i våra trolldrycksböcker. Har någon av er med den?"

"Tror du verkligen att vi går omkring med trolldrycksböcker vart vi än går," sa Ron och himlade med ögonen.


	9. Mot Fröbjudna skogen

**Kap. 9.**

**Mot Förbjudna skogen.**

När Harry, Ron och Hermione hade kommit upp till Gryffindortornet för att leta reda på sina trolldrycksböcker, var det tomt i uppehållsrummet, vilket var ovanligt så tidigt på dagen. Harry gick fram till fönstret för att se om det var någon utomhus. Där fanns bara första och andraårselever, som hade startat en pakt tillsammans och var i full gång att leka att de var goda eller onda trollkarlar, som skyddade sina områden. Men inte en enda äldre elev syntes till.

"Här har vi anledningen," sa Ron. Han stod vid anslagstavlan. "Alla är i Hogsmead. Vi måste ha missat lappen."

"Inte riktigt alla är där," svarade Harry som fortfarande tittade ut genom fönstret. "Emma och Carro är på väg mot Den förbjudna skogen." Han pekade ut de båda flickorna som sprang över gräsmattan. Att det var de syntes lång väg. Emma hade sitt långa hår som märke, och Carro, tja det var ju lätt att få reda på att det var hon, eftersom hon och Emma nu för tiden är oskiljaktiga, på grund av besvärjelsen.

"Vad tänker dom nu göra," sa Ron, som hade kommit fram till fönstret tillsammans med Hermione.

"Som om vi skulle veta det," svarade Harry. "Men vi får väl ta reda på det! Jag följer efter dem, medan ni…"

"Harry," avbröt honom Hermione. "_Du _av alla personer skall inte följa efter dem, det är säkert just det som Dödsätarna vill! Ron följer efter."

"_Jag,_" utropade Ron. "Varför just jag, och inte du?"

"För att jag måste vara här och ta hand om elixiret," sa Hermione bestämt.

"Men…"

"Äh, Ron," sa Harry. "Du är väl inte feg?"

"Feg? Jag?" Harry hade hittat en känslig punkt. "Absolut _inte!_ Jag går, men ni får titta ut genom fönstret emellanåt, för om det händer något, så skickar jag upp gnistor, OK?" Hermione och Harry nickade.

"Ok, hej då," sa Ron och gick iväg mot porträtthålet. När han hade lämnat rummet sprang Hermione genast upp för att hämta sin trolldrycksbok. Men när hon kom tillbaka stannade hon upp.

"Harry, vi hinner inte göra elixiret nu! Den tar två veckor att ordna. Vi måste gå raka vägen till Dumbledores kontor!"

"Ja, du har rätt. Att vi inte tänkte på det direkt! Och du som skickade iväg Ron…"

"Vaddå jag? _Vi_ skickade iväg honom! Nu går vi raka vägen till Dumbledore, och du följer med, för jag vet inte vart det ligger."


	10. Gläntan

**Kap. 10.**

**Gläntan.**

*******

"Varför måste vi förhöra dem igen, Lucius," frågade Pettigrew.

"Men för en gångs skull, Peter! TÄNK med det lilla du har! Om vi skall komma åt Harry Potter måste vi veta var hans elevhem finns!"

"Ja ja, bli inte så aggressiv! Du börjar ta efter Du-vet-vem…"

"Baktala honom inte, Peter! Jag trodde du visste bättre!"

"Där är dom," sa Pettigrew och pekade på Carro och Emma, som skyndsamt kom mot dem med bestämda steg. Snart var de framme i den lilla gläntan som Lucius och Pettigrew befann sig i.

"Stopp," sa Lucius och höjde handen. Emma och Carro stannade bara någon meter framför dem. "_Finite Incantatem_," sa han och pekade med trollstaven mot dem. De båda flickorna blev sig själva igen, och de såg åter igen sjuka ut. De tittade sig omkring. Carro grep tag i Emmas hand och trevade bakåt.

"Det är ingen idé att försöka undanfly," sa Lucius. "Jag har lagt en besvärjelse över gläntan, så ingen kan vare sig ta sig in eller ut." Carro stannade och släppte taget om Emma, som såg ut att falla ihop när som helst.

"Ni ser rätt slitna ut efter vår lilla behandling mot er," sa Lucius. Han såg inte ett dugg medlidsam ut. Carro och Emma såg dödligt sjuka ut. Deras hår såg onaturligt blekt ut, faktum var att allt på dem såg blekt ut. De till och med utstrålade blekhet. De hade mörka ringar under ögonen, och de stod inte upprätta, utan deras kroppstyngd såg ut att sitta på deras axlar att de inte kunde stå riktigt rakt. Det enda som var ordentligt levande hos dem var ögonen, som ändå var matta, men också vakna och fullt medvetna om var de befann sig. De stirrade ilsket på de båda Dödsätarna, vilket gjorde att deras blickar skar sig mot deras trötta utstrålning.

"Vad vill ni veta den här gången," sa Emma.

"Så skall det låta," hånflinade Lucius. Pettigrew befann sig som vanligen i bakgrunden och var tyst. "För det första, vet ni över huvud taget var Harry Potter, Hermione Granger och Ron Weasly befann sig under det senaste förhöret?"

"Nej."

"Ni har ingen aning?"

"Antagligen var de i uppehållsrummet, eller i biblioteket," svarade Carro. Lucius verkade tro dem om att de ingenting visste om att Harry, Ron och Hermione hade befunnit sig i samma rum som dem då, vilket i och för sig var sant.

"Okej. Berätta nu för mig var Gryffindors uppehållsrum ligger, och var man kan få tag på Harry Potter," sa Lucius.

"Sällskapsrummet finns i ett av de högsta tornen," svarade Emma. "Jag vet inte exakt vilket…" 

"Men det borde du veta," sa Lucius. "Försöker du lura mig?"

"Du får helt enkelt ta och _lita_ på mig, eller hur?"

"Varför vill ni veta allt om Hogwarts," frågade Carro. "Om ni så lätt kunde få tag på mig och Emma, varför kan ni då inte bara fånga Harry och så är allt frid och fröjd?"

"Dumma flicka, inte trodde jag att ni var så dåligt allmänbildade! Harry Potter är skyddad av självaste Dumbledore, både utanför och innanför skolan. Det är inte Harry vi måste åt först, det är beskyddaren! Och när vår Herre tar över skolan finns det ingenting i världen som kan rädda Potter, och allt är tack vare er!"

"Men pckeee," mumlade Emma. Lucius brydde sig inte om det. Helt plötsligt hördes ett knak en bit bort från gläntan. Lucius och Pettigrew vände sig hastigt bort åt det hållet som ljudet kom från. Vinden susade lätt i trädtopparna.

"Det låter alltid så där i den här skogen," sa Emma. "Tro mig, jag och Carro känner till den här skogen bättre än någon annan i skolan."

"Vi har själva gått på Hogwarts, " svarade Lucius, "Vi vet precis vad som finns och inte finns i den här skogen."


	11. Dumma lärare

**Kap. 11.**

**Dumma lärare. **

*******

Harry och Hermione var på väg till Dumbledores kontor. När de äntligen kom fram till statyn som var ingången till kontoret, stannade de upp. Ingen av dem visste lösenordet.

"Detta har jag varit med om förut," sa Harry. "Lösenordet har säkert något med godis att göra eller så." De försökte knäcka koden genom att säga namnet på alla godissorter de kunde komma på, men tyvärr utan framgång. Till slut gav de upp. De sjönk ner på golvet bredvid statyn. 

"Vad skall vi göra nu då," frågade Hermione och suckade. "Ron är ensam ute i förbjudna skogen tillsammans med minst två Dödsätare och två zombies, och vi kommer inte in på rektorns kontor."

"Det ser bra mörkt ut, eller hur," svarade Harry, som också suckade. Då hördes steg i korridoren. Det var McGonagall som kom gående mot dem.

"Vad gör ni här, och varför är ni inte i Hogsmead," frågade hon. Harry och Hermione reste sig hastigt och började tala i mun på varandra.

"Professorn, Emma och Carolina är i den förbjudna skogen…"

"Dödsätarna finns på skolan…"

"… Vi måste få prata med rektorn nu med detsamma…"

"…Pietas Ficta-besvärjelsen…" 

"… De vet inte vad de gör…"

"… Ron är efter dem…"

"Lugna er nu, tala långsammare, och en och en, jag hör inte vad ni säger," svarade McGonagall. Hermione berättade hastigt det de visste om vad som hänt Emma och Carro. När hon var färdig tittade McGonagall misstroget på dem.

"Hur kan något sådant hända? Är detta något dumt skämt?"

"Varför skulle vi vilja lura er professorn? Vi talar sanning, och vi måste tala med rektorn omedelbart," svarade Hermione. Det syntes tydligt att McGonagall fortfarande inte trodde dem…

"Om ni inte går till Gryffindortornet _nu_, och slutar med de här dumheterna, så blir jag tvungen att dra av poäng från er!"

"Men…"

"Det räcker, Ms Granger! 10 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor. Ge er iväg nu!"  McGonagall var orubblig, så Harry och Hermione gav upp

"Vi får gå efter Ron själva," sa Harry när McGonagall hade försvunnit.

"Ja, vi har inget annat val," svarade Hermione.


	12. Rons efterspårning

**Kap. 12.**

**Rons efterspårning.**

*******

Ron skyndade sig ut ur slottet och sprang ner för grässlätten mot den förbjudna skogen. Inga elever syntes till längre. De hade antagligen gått till Stora salen för att äta middag. Till slut när Ron stannade, befann han sig vid utkanten av skogen, precis där Emma och Carro hade trätt in. Där fanns en smal stig, som knappt var synlig mellan träden.

Varför gör jag det här, tänkte han för sig själv när han började följa stigen in i skogen. Efter bara några minuter blev träden så täta, att det blev så mörkt i skogen att han blev tvungen att tända sin trollstav. Försiktigt satte han handen för ljuset så att han inte skulle upptäckas av ovälkomna överraskningar. 

Inte ett ljud hördes. Det var nästan för tyst. Vinden var död. Ron stannade. Han tyckte att han hörde något. Lite längre fram hördes röster. Han smög sig fram. Det första han såg var Pettigrew, som stod ungefär fjorton meter längre fram, i en glänta. Ron försökte gå närmre, men gick plötsligt rakt på något framför honom. Han landade baklänges mitt på stigen. Där han stötte på vad-det-nu-var fanns ingenting. Ron kände försiktigt med handen. Där var något, men det syntes inte. Han reste sig upp, släckte trollstaven och följde den osynliga väggen med handen för att se hur bred den var. Han följde den runt gläntan där han hade sett Pettigrew. Det verkade som om väggen var en kupol. När han hade gått runt ungefär halva vägen, var han tillräckligt nära för att kunna höra vad de i gläntan sa. Nu såg han också Lucius Malfoy, Emma och Carro.

"… Det är ingen idé att försöka undanfly," sa Lucius. "Jag har lagt en besvärjelse över gläntan, så ingen kan vare sig ta sig in eller ut." 

Så det är det väggen är till för, tänkte Ron. Han lyssnade intensivt på samtalet tills ett knak hördes en bit bakom honom. Han vände sig hastigt om. Lucius och Pettigrew hade tydligen också lagt märke till ljudet. De såg inte ut att veta vem som uppstod ljudet, så därför gömde han sig snabbt i en buske som fans i närheten.

Ett till knak hördes. Det lät närmre den här gången. Och högre. Ron höll andan. Han ville inte ens tänka på vad det kunde vara för odjur som smög omkring i det becksvarta mörkret. 

Nu hördes ett ljud. 

Ett tungt, fräsande ljud som dröjde kvar i luften som ett högtryck innan åska. Grenar knäcktes, och marken vibrerade lätt. Ron kröp ihop på stället. Emma och Carro höll varandra armkrok och såg sig oroligt omkring. Pettigrew såg ut att falla ihop av nervositet när som helst, och Lucius såg arg, men orolig ut.

"Var inte en sån kruka, Peter," snäste han. "Det kommer inte förbi utelåsningsbesvärjelsen."

Ron ville knapp erkänna för sig själv att han långt hellre hade velat vara inne i gläntan tillsammans med Dödsätarna än utanför med ett vad-det-nu-är strykande i mörkret. Så blev det helt plötsligt tyst. Ron tittade upp. Försvann det, tänkte han för sig själv. Han vågade ändå inte lämna sitt gömställe. Han lyssnade. Vinden gjorde att trädtopparna svajade. Det var först då han märkte att det var bakom honom.


	13. Förföljelsen

**Kap. 13.**

**Förföljelsen.**

*******

Harry och Hermione stod i utkanten av skogen vid stigen som Carro och Emma hade följt.

"Jag tror att det var här som Carro och Emma gick in i skogen," sa Harry och pekade på stigen. De började gå in i skogen med sina trollstavar i beredskap. När de hade gått en bit, hörde de ett svagt prassel. 

"Sch," sa Hermione. "Man kan aldrig veta vad som finns här inne." De höll andan. Inte ett ljud hördes.

Efter en stund bröt Harry tystnaden.

"Det var bara vinden," sa han, och de gick vidare igen. Luften var full av en obehaglig blandning av fruktan och nervositet. De han inte långt fören de hörde samma prassel igen. Den här gången lät det oroväckande nära. Harry höll sin trollstav beredd. Hela han var varm, och trollstaven gled ideligen ur hans hand som var alldeles svettig.

Nu hörde de röster som kom från en glänta i närheten. De smög sig framåt, men helt plötsligt stannade Harry.

"De är något i vägen här," viskade han och pekade. Ingenting synligt fanns där. Hermione gick fram och kände med handen framför sig. Luften krusade sig där han rörde i luften.

"Det ligger en besvärjelse här," sa hon.

"Då är vi nära," svarade Harry. "Vad är det för besvärjelse tror du?"

"Antagligen en som är gjord med avsikt att hålla oss ute från något längre fram," sa Hermione.

"Kan man inte gå runt den," frågade Harry. Han kände med fingrarna utefter den i hopp om att finna slutet på den osynliga väggen.

"Man kan inte gå runt en besvärjelse Harry," svarade Hermione irriterat.

"Men kan vi inte trolla bort den då?"

"Jo," svarade Hermione. "Det vi måste göra är apage-besvärjelsen…"

"Den kan jag inte," avbröt Harry henne.

"Vi får göra vårt bästa, för jag klarar inte av att försöka mig på den själv" svarade hon. "Du gör så här med trollstaven, samtidigt som du säger '_apage_, ' okej?" Hermione utövade en rörelse med sin trollstav.

"Jag förstår," svarade Harry.

"Bra. Då försöker vi tillsammans samtidigt. _Apage!_".

Ljusblå strimmor kom ut från deras trollstavar. Strålarna möttes och slogs ihop där den osynliga väggen fanns. Så försvann ljusstrålarna. De sänkte sina trollspön. Harry gick fram och rörde med handen i luften framför sig. "Väggen är inte kvar längre," sa han.

De hade precis börjat fortsätta, när de hörde samma prassel igen. Den här gången var det väldigt nära. De vände sig hastigt om. Allt var knäpptyst.

Så hördes plötsligt ett skri skära genom luften.


	14. Tillbaka till Ron

**Kap. 14.**

**Tillbaka till Ron.**

*******

Ron vände sig sakta om. Där, bakom honom stod ett stort monster med grå hud och två långa horn. Den gick på bakbenen, och på fötterna hade den bara fyra tår. Ron fick hålla sig själv för att inte skrika. Han hade ingen aning om vad det kunde vara för slags djur, om man nu kunde kalla det förskräckliga vidundret för djur. Den hade tydligen inte sett Ron ännu, men den kunde tydligt känna lukten av honom. Han önskade att den bara kunde gå vidare in i gläntan och äta upp Lucius och Peter. Ron kröp ihop på sitt gömställe, knep ihop ögonen och försökte minnas någon besvärjelse eller trollformel som skulle kunna hjälpa mot odjuret. Han kom inte på någonting. För första gången önskade han att han hade lyssnat till Embles oändligt tråkiga föredrag. Han försökte tvinga sig själv att minnas vad han hade sagt, men det ända han kunde minnas, var ett lågt surrande i huvudet, precis ett sådant surr han brukar höra när han dagdrömmer på hans lektioner.

Så kände han en flåsande andedräkt rakt framför sig. Med hopp om att inte se det han trodde att han skulle se, öppnade han långsamt ögonen.

Odjuret stod böjd framför honom och stirrade honom rakt in i ögonen. Ron skrek det högsta han kunde. Han ville springa där ifrån, men han var för rädd för att röra sig. 

Så började odjuret gå till attack. Ron hann precis slänga sig åt sidan, när ett av de vassa hornen stångades mot honom. Han hamnade utanför busken, och han reste sig snabbt på fötter med trollstaven i beredskap. Odjuret vände kurs och började attackera honom igen. Ron gjorde en snabb kullerbytta, men fick ett djupt sår på armen när odjuret högg efter honom med hornen. Han landade på mage, men han bara vända sig om på rygg när odjuret attackerade en tredje gång. Ron blundade hårt för att bereda sig på vad som skulle hända härnäst. Hela hans liv passerade i revy. Han mindes den gången då han var tre år då Fred tog hans Puffsurrare och använde den som dunkare. Han mindes den dagen då han följde med sin pappa till jobbet - då var han sju år. Han förstörde hela kontoret när han lyckades få tag på sin pappas trollstav. Han mindes också den första gången då han mötte Harry, på Hogwartsexpressen, alla äventyr som han och Hermione hade gett sig ut på. Och så mindes han Emma och Carro. Då hörde han en tung duns bredvid sig. Ron öppnade långsamt ögonen. Det första han fick se var stjärnorna och trädtopparna. Så dök Harrys huvud upp i det hela.

"Ron, mår du bra," frågade han.

"Harry! Vad gör du här? Monstret…" svarade han och reste sig upp. Så fick han syn på Hermione.

"Sch," sa Harry. "Låt inte Dödsätarna höra dig!"

Ron tittade bredvid sig. Där låg monstret bredvid honom. Den sov tungt. "Vad hände," frågade han. "Vad är det där för något?"

"Det är ett djur som kallas Puckelhorn. Vi kastade en sövningsbesvärjelse över den," viskade Hermione. "Var tyst nu, Dödsätarna får inte veta att vi här."

"Men det vet vi redan," sa en röst bakom dem.


	15. Avslöjade

**Kap. 15.**

**Avslöjade.**

Harry, Ron och Hermione vände sig sakta om. Där stod Peter och Lucius med sina trollstavar riktade mot dem. Bakom dem stod Emma och Carro. De hade blivit hypnotiserade igen. "Släpp era trollstavar," sa Lucius bestämt. Ron och Hermione släppte dem direkt, men Harry höll kvar sin. "_Expelliarmus_," sa Peter. Alla tre trollstavarna for genom luften, och Peter fångade dem i luften. 

"Men ser man på." Lucius log ett elakt leende. "De gick rakt i famnen på oss." Lucius fick syn på Puckelhornet som låg på marken och sov. "Jag ser att ni redan har klarat av figuren som smög omkring här. Tack så mycket". Rep for plötsligt ut ur Peters och Lucius trollstavar. De band Ron och Hermione, och Harry band de ensam lite längre bort från de andra. Emma och Carro stod alldeles stilla och tysta medan de tittade på. När Lucius såg de fastbundna se på dem som om de hoppades på hjälp, sa han "De gör ingenting, fören jag ger order till det". Sedan gick han fram till Harry. "Harry Potter," sa han och log ett lömskt leende. "Det verkar som att Mörkrets Härskare vann tillslut!" Harry svarade inte. 

"Du behöver inte oroa dig, Potter," fortsatte Lucius. Varje gång han sade Harrys namn, spottade han ut det som om det brände i tungan. "Oroa dig inte. _Vi _tänker inte döda dig. Det är något som vår Härskare skall få det stora nöjet att göra."

"Jag är inte rädd för någon av er," sporde Harry. Lucius skrattade. "Det kan jag fixa," sa han. "Peter!"

Peter, som hade sett till att Ron och Hermione satt bundna ordentligt, tittade upp. "Vad är det," frågade han.

"Se till att våra besökare inte får det för bekvämt."

Peter suckade djupt, och hans suckning var hackig. "_Crucio_," sa han och pekade på Hermione och Ron. Deras skrik av smärta skar i Harrys öron. Han blundade, för han klarade inte av att se dem lida. Så upphördes skriken. Harry tittade upp. Ron och Hermione såg lealösa ut. "Låt dem vara," ropade han.

"Den fantastiske Harry Potter har visst sina svagheter," sa Lucius och skrattade.

"Du skulle bara våga döda dem," skrek Harry.

"Döda dem? Inte skulle _vi_ döda dem," svarade Lucius. "Men däremot finns det två andra som är kapabla att göra det." Han log ännu mer skadeglatt. "Carro, Emma, gör slut på dem båda." Carro och Emma började gå mot Ron och Hermione med trollspöna i beredskap. Harry försökte förgäves komma loss från repen. "Nej," skrek han. Hermione och Ron stirrade skräckslaget på Emma och Carro som höjde sina trollspön.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Det som hände därnäst gick i slow motion. De två gröna blixtarna som träffade Ron och Hermione, de hann bara öppna munnen, inte ens skrika. Om de inte redan satt fastbundna, hade de säkert fallit ihop på marken. Lucius log skadeglatt. Peter stod bara tyst och tittade på. Sedan var scenen över.

"Kan du gissa vad som händer härnäst, Potter," frågade Lucius. Harry svarade inte. Han bara stirrade på Emma och Carro. Och på sina två bästa vänner, som låg där. Döda. Emma och Carro sänkte sina trollspön och blev stående så. De rörde inte en min. Lucius tog tag i Harrys hårfäste och drog upp hans ansikte så att han såg på honom.

"Det som händer härnäst, Harry Potter, är att du följer med oss till min Mästare, och där tror jag att du vet vad som väntar dig." Han släppte omilt Harrys hår, gick fram till Carro och la ut handen framför henne. Carro gav henne sitt halsband. "Det här," sa Lucius till Harry när han gick fram till honom. "Det här är vår flyttnyckel." Halsbandet som Lucius höll i kände Harry igen. Det var det halsbandet som han gav till Carro förra julen. 

"Känner du igen det," frågade Lucius. "Jag vet att du gav den till Carro någon gång, och jag tänkte att det skulle vara kul att använda den som flyttnyckel till din död. Peter, Ramstedt, Svensson! Vad väntar ni på, det är dags!" Lucius tog på Harry halsbandet, och sedan höll alla fast vid den. Efter en sekund kände Harry att de lyfte marken, och de for iväg. Ron och Hermione blev lämnade i gläntan.


	16. Fångade

**Kap. 16.**

**Fångade.**

De landade utanför ett stort hus. Stjärnorna speglade sig i fönstrena. Harry hann knappt blinka fören han fick en näsduk i munnen, som gjorde att han inte kunde få ut ett ljud. Peter puttade till honom som tecken att han skulle gå upp mot huset. Lucius gick först, sedan Harry och Pettigrew, och sist Emma och Carro. Lucius öppnade ytterdörren till huset, och de steg in i en mörk, dammig hall. Det fanns en tung byrå med en guldspegel där inne. Där fanns också en tjock matta. De gick upp för en trappa som fanns där, och sedan gick de i en korridor som vek av vänster åt trappan. Där fanns gamla dammiga tavlor upphängda på väggen. Harry hann inte se så noga vad tavlorna föreställde när de gick i så snabbt tempo, men han lyckades uppfånga en bild på en familj. Där var en man som såg väldigt stolt ut. Han hade en svart kostym på sig och han hade en mustasch. Vid sidan av honom stod en pojke i exakt samma kläder. En kvinna fanns där också, hon hade en gul klänning på sig, och hon höll i ett gult parasoll. Hon var blond och hade sitt hår uppsatt. Det satt två flickor framför kvinnan. Den ena flickan hade en ljusgrön klänning, och den andra flickan hade en rosa. Men det som Harry främst lade märke till vara att alla tavlor rörde sig, precis som dom på skolan. Harry hann inte tänka mer på det när Peter knuffade in honom i rummet som Lucius precis hade gått in i.

Rummet var inte särskilt stort, och möbleringen bestod av en tung röd fåtölj, en byrå och en matta. En brasa brann där också. Harry, som hade fallit omkull då han blev inknuffad, reste sig upp. Det var då han upptäckte att det fanns ytterligare två personer där, än dom som han redan kände till. Och en av dom var Voldemort.

Peter drog upp Harry, som fortfarande var bunden, på fötter. Lucius hade ställt sig vid sidan av Voldemort som satt i fåtöljen. Emma och Carro hade ställt sig vid byrån och tittade ut i luften.

"Harry Potter," sa Voldemort. "Vi möts igen." Även om Harry hade velat svara, så kunde han inte på grund av näsduken han hade i munnen. "Du var lättare att få tag på än jag trodde," fortsatte Voldemort, och han reste sig upp. "Vi hade inte väntat besök av dig fören om ungefär två månader, om planen skulle gå som den skulle." Han gick fram till Harry och drog våldsamt ut näsduken ur hans mun. Det dök upp en våg av smärta i huvudet på Harry. Samma smärta som alla gånger då Voldemort hade varit i närheten. Han ramlade omkull och ville bara att det skulle sluta. Det var precis som att han blev träffad av en Cruciutalusförbannelse, fast smärtan satt bara i huvudet. Han kände ett par iskalla händer som hårdhänt grabbade tag i honom. Det var Voldemort som reste upp honom. När Harry tittade upp såg han det groteska ansiktet precis vid sitt. Det log ett elakt leende. Smärtan i ärret blev olidligt, värre än någonsin. Så släppte Voldemort honom, och han dunsade ner på trägolvet så att dammet yrde. Dödsätarna i rummet skrattade. Alla utom Peter, som höll sig i bakgrunden som vanligt, och tittade på Harry. Harry tittade tillbaka. För en sekund möttes deras blickar, och det var först då som Harry förstod varför han höll sig i bakgrunden. Peter mindes fortfarande sin skuld egentemot Harry, om att han hade räddat hans liv. Peter tittade bort när han upptäckte att Harry tittade på honom.

 "Jag tänker inte ge dig samma chans att försvara dig den här gången Harry," sa Voldemort.

"Vadå? Är du rädd att jag skall undkomma en tredje gång," svarade Harry. Dödsätarna gav Harry ilskna blickar, men Voldemort brydde sig inte om hans ord. Så plötsligt flammade brasan till bakom honom och en röst hördes från den. 

"Herre, nödsituation!" Voldemort vände sig om, och Harry fick en skymt av brasan. Där var ett ansikte på en kvinna som Harry aldrig hade sett förut, men hon var antagligen Dödsätare.

"Det är bäst för dig att det är något viktigt, Hill," sa Voldemort ilsket.

"Det är det Herre," svarade kvinnan Hill. "Aurorer är på väg i riktning mot ert gömställe!"

"Är du säker?" Lucius steg fram till brasan.

"Helt säker, jag borde väl veta, Malfoy! Jag har ju själv jobbat som Auror." Och därmed försvann Hills huvud. Lucius rätade på sig. "Ni kan gömma er hos mig, min Herre, om ni så önskar."

"Jag vet, Lucius. Vi beger oss till ditt hus omedelbart. McNair, du fixar en flyttnyckel åt våra små vänner."

"Skall vi ta med oss Ramstedt och Svensson," frågade McNair.

"Ja, de har en uppgift kvar innan vi dödar dem," svarade Voldemort. "Sno på nu!"

McNair gick ut ur rummet på jakt efter ett föremål att förvandla till flyttnyckel. Han kom nästa genast tillbaka med en vas. "Jag har förvandlat den redan," sa han. De band loss Harry och tvingade honom att röra vid vasen, och allesammans reste de iväg, mot Malfoys Herrgård.


	17. Peters dolk och besök av Narcissa

**Kap. 17.**

**Peters dolk och besök av Narcissa.**

De landade i Herrgårdens enorma hall. Malfoy ledde genast Voldemort till salongen, varefter han beordrade Emma och Carro att föra Harry till ett rum på övre våningen, där de låste in honom. Voldemort hade ingen invändning om det hela. Det verkade mest som han behandlade Lucius mänskligt, men det kunde ju också bero på att Lucius var den mest trogna Dödsätaren som fanns, och var därmed Voldemorts högra hand och sekundant.

***

Emma och Carro slängde vårdslöst in Harry i ett rum med ett enda fönster. I rummet fanns det en gammeldags träsnidad himmelsäng, en garderob och en byrå med guldspegel. Rummet såg ut att ha varit orört väldigt länge. Emma och Carro gick ut, stängde och låste dörren efter sig och gick sedan iväg. Harry var ensam kvar på golvet i rummet. Där satt han en lång stund, utan att röra sig, och tänkte på allt som hade hänt. Hans tankar fastnade vid scenen där Emma och Carro dödade Hermione och Ron. Utan att han själv lade märke till det, rann det varma tårar ner för hans kinder. Allt kändes hopplöst. Voldemort kunde lika gärna kunde göra slut på honom. För nu kändes livet helt meningslöst. Så började han tänka på Carro och Emma. Han började tänka på om han skulle förlåta dem eller hata dem.

De var ju under hypnos, tänkte Harry för sig själv, så därför vore det fel att klandra dem. Men samtidigt kunde han inte låta bli att tänka att det nu var deras fel att han aldrig mer skulle få se sina bästa vänner igen. Till slut bestämde han sig för att gå efter vad Ron och Hermione hade velat att han skulle göra. Han skulle förlåta Emma och Carro, och låta sin ilska och sitt hat istället klandra Lucius. För det var han som hade beordrat Carro och Emma att döda dem.

Tillslut reste sig Harry upp. Hans ben hade somnat och han kände hur blodet åter strömmade ner i dem igen. Han tittade sig omkring, och hans uppmärksamhet fastnade på fönstret. Han gick fram till det för att med lite hopp försöka få upp det. Tyvärr misslyckades försöket. Han satte sig då på sängen för att tänka lite till på vad han skulle göra. När han inte kom på någon lösning om hur han skulle kunna komma därifrån med livet i behåll, började han rota i byrån. I den översta lådan fanns det inte mycket. Bara lite pergament, några trasiga fjäderpennor och en liten ask med ett halsband i som föreställde en orm som slingrade sig runt ett smaragdprytt 'M'. I nästa låda fanns det bara Tom Dolders dagbok som han hade stött på när han gick sitt andra år på Hogwarts. Den tredje och sista lådan fanns det mest bara gamla pergament och trasiga smycken. Så fick han syn på något som blänkte till av ljuset från fönstret. Först vände sig Harry om för att få reda på vart ljuskällan kom ifrån. Det var ju natt. Ljuset kom från soluppgången som sakta, men ändå synligt blandade sig i den gråa himlen. Harry återvände till lådan och lyfte bort sakerna som låg ovanpå det som hade blänkt till. Det var en dolk. Harry mådde illa när han såg den. Dolken såg exakt likadan ut som den som Peter hade använt när han högg av sig handen sist de möttes på Harrys fjärde läsår.

Han tog upp den. Den var iskall i handen. Harry var säker på att det var just en sådan dolk som Peter hade använt, frågan var bara varför den låg längst ner i en byrålåda, hemma hos Malfoy?

Helt plötsligt hörde Harry steg från korridoren utanför. Snabbt som ögat stängde Harry igen lådan och gömde kniven under klädnaden i skärpet på byxorna han hade på sig. Dörren låstes upp, handtaget drogs ner och dörren öppnades. Där stod en kvinna med långt ljust hår, och hon hade en silvrig klädnad på sig, med gröna fållar. I handen höll hon en tänd ljusstake.

"Kom med här," sa hon och vinkade Harry till sig. Harry såg genast att kvinnan var Narcissa. Hennes röst lät vänligt sinnat, men det kunde säkert bero på att Harry hade umgåtts med Dödsätare den senaste timmen. Han följde med henne ur rummet, och de började gå längs en lång korridor. En tanke om att attackera Narcissa med kniven for i hans huvud, men den försvann lika snabbt igen. Även om han skulle kunna göra det, vad skulle det då tjäna till? Hela huset var säkert full av Dödsätare. Och sedan skulle han ändå aldrig klara av att döda någon bara sådär. Det skulle vara mord. Istället beslöt han sig för att snällt följa med Narcissa till det ställe hon förde honom. De gick säkert genom hela huset, och det tog lång tid. Narcissa tog konstiga omvägar, men tillslut kom de fram till sitt mål. Det var köket som hon hade fört honom till. Harry tittade sig förbryllat omkring. Rummet var tomt, så när på två husalfer, som blygsamt närmade sig dem.

"Sätt dig ner," sa Narcissa och pekade på ett borde med stolar. Harry tittade på Narcissa. Narcissa lyckades ge ifrån sig ett besvärat leende, och Harry satte sig. Narcissa satte sig mitt emot honom. Husalferna började ila omkring i köket på jakt efter porslin och matvaror.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske var hungrig," sa Narcissa.

"Varför gav du mig inte maten på rummet i så fall? Jag kan ju rymma," svarade Harry utan att tänka på att han lät oartig. Narcissa tittade förvånat på honom.

"Du har inget att rymma från just nu," svarade Narcissa. Harry tittade oförstående på henne. Den ena husalfen kom springande med en tallrik som den satte framför Harry. På den fanns det två mackor med mycket pålägg på. Den andra husalfen gav Harry ett glas saft.

"Ät upp," sa Narcissa och log ett av hennes besvärade leenden igen. Harry tittade misstroget på maten.

"Mina husalfer skulle aldrig förgifta maten," sa Narcissa. Det trodde han inte heller. Det kändes bara konstigt att bli bjuden på frukost hos en Dödsätare. Harry tittade på Husalferna. De stod där sida vid sida. Den ena hade kökshandduk på sig, virat runt kroppen som en toga. Den andre hade en plastpåse på sig. De log nervöst när Harry tittade på dem.

"Tack," sa Harry till Husalferna när han tog den ena mackan. Husalferna såg förvirrat på honom.

"De är inte vana vid tacksamhet," sa Narcissa. Harry tänkte något som han inte mindes sekunden efteråt. Han åt upp mackorna och drack saften. Narcissa satt tyst och tittade på. Då och då reste hon sig i stolen och lyssnade. Sedan återgick hon till att se på Harry. När han hade ätit färdigt kom Husalferna genast fram och dukade av. Harry tittade på Narcissa och undrade för sig själv om hon skulle leda tillbaka honom till rummet för att låsa in honom igen.

De satt där tysta en lång stund. Harry fick tillslut känslan av att de väntade på någon, och han gissade på att det kunde vara Lucius eller Voldemort. Han började fundera på om han skulle attackera Narcissa med kniven trots allt.

"Inte behöver du använda något vapen mot mig," sa Narcissa plötsligt, precis som om hon hade läst Harrys tankar. "Ta fram dolken du har under klädnaden och lägg den på bordet."

Harry stirrade på henne utan att röra sig.

"Lägg fram den, jag kan lägga fram mitt trollspö om du vill det." Hon lade sitt trollspö på bordet. Harry lade långsamt också sin dolk på bordet, och han släppte inte blicken från henne. Faktum var att det var hennes blick som fick honom att lägga fram den. "Hur visste du att jag hade en kniv," frågade Harry.

"När jag var på väg till dig när du var inlåst, hörde jag dig stänga byrålådan," svarade Narcissa.

Antingen måste hon vara otroligt korkad, eller också vill hon mig faktiskt inget ont, tänkte Harry. Så hördes steg utanför. Lätta, men ändå hörbara korta kliv. Narcissa reste sig så häftigt att stolen hon suttit på välte. Husalferna rusade fram i sista sekunden och hindrade stolen från att smälla i kakelgolvet.

"Jag måste ta mitt trollspö, Potter. Ta du din kniv om du vill det," sa hon och slet åt sig trollspöet. Harry ryckte kvickt tillbaka sin dolk. Stegen kom närmre, och dörren öppnades.


	18. Övertalning

**Kap. 18.**

**Övertalning.**

Peter hoppade nästan en halvmeter upp i luften när han fick syn på Harry och Narcissa. Han gav till ett pip, och skulle just springa ut från köket, när Narcissa svängde med trollspöet, och dörren låstes. Peter försökte envist få upp dörren genom att rycka och dra i handtaget, men utan resultat.

"Ni ligger illa till, Mrs Malfoy," sa han häftigt, medan han medan han försökte få upp dörren. "Ordern var att _inte _låta honom vistas utanför rummet, det vet ni!"

"Det vet jag," svarade Narcissa. "_Pedica!_" Peter tryckes upp mot väggen. "Jag behöver din hjälp," sa hon när hon närmade sig honom. Harry stod tyst kvar vid bordet, och Husalferna hade sprungit iväg till den andra änden av rummet och blundade, de ville tydligen inte vara ögonvittnen till detta.

"Narcissa…! Vad håller du på med? Släpp ner mig, jag kvävs…!" flämtade Peter. Han såg fullständigt vettskrämd ut. 

"Om du lovar mig att du håller dig lugn och att du lyssnar på mig innan du varskor Lucius och de andra," svarade Narcissa med hårdhet i rösten.

"Jag lovar! Jag lovar!" svarade Peter.

"Ge mig din trollstav," sa Narcissa. Peter gav henne den. "Harrys också," fortsatte hon. Peter sträckte långsamt fram den. Narcissa släppte ner honom och gav Harry sin trollstav. Peter, som hade landat på golvet, reste sig snabbt upp och borstade av klädnaden.

"Nu när du sett oss, får du helt enkelt vara en del av planen. Det gör allt lättare," började Narcissa.

"Ursäkta, men vilken plan," frågade Harry. Narcissa slog sig för pannan. "Javisst ja! Jag hann ju aldrig berätta för dig om att jag tänkte hjälpa dig här ifrån," sa hon.

Peter trodde inte sina öron. "Hjälpa honom härifrån," utropade han. "Är ni skvatt galen, kvinna?"

"Varför vill _du _hjälpa mig," frågade Harry misstänksamt. "Du kan väl inte på något sätt tjäna på det?"

"Jodå, visst tjänar jag på det," svarade Narcissa. "Det är nämligen så att i fall Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn dödar dig, kommer han så småningom att bli härskare över världen, och då tänker han också döda alla Siare och Aurorer."

"Hur vet du att Mörkrets herre kommer bli världshärskare," frågade Peter.

"Därför att _jag _var Siare en gång i tiden," svarade Narcissa irriterat.

"Men varför skulle Voldemort…" längre hann inte Harry på sin mening när han blev avbruten av att Peter hoppade ännu en gång högt upp i luften medan han pep till och skyndade sig att hålla för öronen. Narcissa ryckte till som om hon fick iskallt vatten på sig. 

"Säg inte namnet," utropade Peter.

"Vad? Är du rädd för att höra din egen herres namn?" Harry flinade. Peter skämdes och tittade bort. Harry fortsatte. "Varför skulle Vol… Jag menar, Du-vet-vem…" han flinade mot Peter. "… Vilja döda dig, Mrs Malfoy? Du är ju hans högra hands fru!"

"Tror du verkligen att Han bryr sig om det?" Narcissa himlade med ögonen. "Glöm inte att Han inte är mänsklig! Han har inga känslor över huvud taget!" Peter mumlade något knapp hörbart, som lät exakt som "Tell Me about it." Harry flinade ännu mer.

"Så du vill alltså rädda mig för att rädda ditt eget skinn," sa Harry till Narcissa.

"Ja," svarade Narcissa långsamt.

"Visst, det är OK för mig," sa Harry muntert. "Men vi måste rädda Emma och Carro också," tillade han snabbt.

"Varför?"

"För att de är mina vänner," utropade Harry. Peter och Narcissa tittade oförstående på varandra. "Vill du inte bara komma undan själv," frågade Peter.

"Nej," sa Harry bestämt. "Och jag förstår att du inte kan fatta att en vän riskerar sitt liv för en annan, Pettigrew!" Han tittade argt på honom. Peter tystnade.

"Ja, tack för underrättelsen, Narcissa," sa han plötsligt sedan. Han bugade sig lätt. "Men nu måste jag genast gå och varsko Honom." Han tog tag i dörrhandtaget för att öppna den, han hade tydligen glömt bort att den var låst.

"Peter," sa Narcissa varnande. Han slutade dra i handtaget.

"Ge mig en anledning," sa han. "Till att inte säga något!" Narcissa tystnade.

Harry harklade sig. "Du har väl inte glömt att du är skyldig mig en gentjänst," sa han. Peter såg ut att få ett sammanbrott när som helst. Han svor högt och sade sedan "Du har rätt. Men genom den tjänsten är jag inte skyldig Remus eller Sirus något heller!"

"Självfallet," svarade Harry.


	19. Plan

**Kap. 19.**

**Plan.**

Narcissa hade tydligen en hel revolution i huvudet. Hennes plan var att de skulle lämna Harry i rummet där han skulle ha varit inlåst, medan Peter försöker få Lucius att släppa förtrollningen över Emma och Carro, genom att säga att Voldemort ville att de skulle förhöra dem igen. "Varför kan du inte bara använda en Imperio över honom," frågade Harry Peter. 

"Det går inte," svarade Peter. "Alla Dödsätare är tränade att kunna motstå förbannelsen."

Narcissa skulle gå igenom huset för att se vilken väg som var bäst att ta, så att de inte skulle stöta på någon.

När de hade gjort upp planen, gick Narcissa en bit i förväg när de skulle lämna Harry i rummet. När kusten var klar, skyndade sig Harry tillsammans med Peter iväg mot rummet. De mötte ingen ovälkommen på vägen, och strax var Harry tillbaka inne i rummet. När han gick in i det, råkade han tappa dolken som han åter hade gömt i bältet. Under några sekunder stirrade både Harry och Peter på kniven, som låg precis på listen till dörröppningen. Peter tog upp den och stirrade förundrande på den. Harry svalde.

"Det är den kniven jag högg av min hand med," sa han långsamt. "Hur fick du tag på den?"

"Jag, öh," började Harry. "Den låg i en av byrålådorna där borta," sa han och pekade på byrån i rummet. Peter tittade förvånat på byrån, sedan återgick han till att stirra på kniven igen. Hans ansikte förvred sig plötsligt av minnet från smärtan när han högg av sig handen.

"Ångrar du att du gjorde det," frågade Harry. Peter tittade upp.

"Tycker du att jag borde det?"

"Du frågar fel person," svarade Harry. "Den du återlivade var faktiskt killen som dödade min familj." Harry gick in i rummet. "Skynda er nu," sa han. "Tiden går!" 

Peter lade kniven i fickan, men tappade den utan att någon märkte det. Narcissa stängde dörren, men hon låste den inte. Så blev Harry ensam lämnad kvar.


	20. Accio och Lamslå

**Kap 20.**

**Accio och Lamslå.**

Harry hade väntat ett tag när han plötsligt kom på osynlighetsmanteln.

Den är ju perfekt att använda när det är dags att lämna huset, tänkte han. Om han bara hade den med sig.

Så kom han att tänka på Accio-besvärjelsen. Men det skulle ju vara omöjligt att locka till sig den, den befinner ju sig flera mil bort. Harry lät tanken flyta bort en stund, men hela tiden gnagde den i bakhuvudet på honom. Till slut beslöt han sig för att försöka. Han hade ju ändå inget bättre för sig. Han tog sin trollstav, blundade för att koncentrera sig bättre, och mumlade '_Accio osynlighetsmantel_' om och om igen för sig själv. Ingenting hände på en bra stund, och Harry höll på att ge upp, när något skymde fönstret så att ljuset inte kunde lysa igenom. Han öppnade ögonen för att se vad det var, och fick en glimt av det när det plötsligt försvann. Harry tyckte att han kände igen det, och han gick fram till fönstret för att se efter vad det var. Längst ner på gräsmattan, utanför fönstret, låg ett tygstycke.

Osynlighetsmanteln! tänkte Harry glatt. Det lyckades!

***

Peter var på väg till Sällskapsrummet där Lucius antagligen befann sig. Men när han väl kom dit, var det ingen där. Han gick igenom rummet och fram till en dörr på andra sidan. Det var dörren till arbetsrummet. Peter knackade lite försiktigt, för om Lucius var där inne så skulle han bli vansinnig i fall han bara stegade in. Dörren öppnades, och Lucius tittade ner på Peter som var avsevärt mycket kortare än honom.

"Vad vill du," frågade han när han fick syn på honom.

"Jag har ett meddelande från Du-vet-vem," sa Peter ynkligt. Hans röst blev pipig och opålitlig som den alltid blev när han talade till någon han fruktade, som Voldemort till exempel. Lucius hade hört den rösten förut, men det verkade som det var så vanligt att han inte brydde sig.

"Kom in då," svarade Lucius och släppte in honom. Rummet var alldeles fyrkantigt med gröna väggar, flera bokhyllor i trä, och ett stort skrivbord. Lucius satte sig vid det och fortsatte med det jobb som låg på skrivbordet; pappersarbete.

"Vad har Han att meddela," frågade Lucius medan han fortsatte skriva på sina pergament.

"Ehm, jo Han vill att vi skall förhöra flickorna igen," sa Peter tyst. Han vågade inte se på Lucius. Att ljuga för honom var som att förråda Voldemort själv, och tanken på det fick honom att rysa ända in i märgen. För att lugna sina nerver försökte han tänka sig in på att åtminstånde Lucius skulle förstå att han var skyldig Harry en tjänst, även om han ändå faktiskt aldrig skulle förstå det.

"Igen," frågade Lucius. "Men vi har ju Potter…"

"Han vill att vi pressar dom på hur vi kan få tag på Dumbledore också," svarade Peter hastigt. Lucius lade ifrån sig fjäderpennan. "Jag förstår…"

"Var är de," frågade Peter

"De är med Hill, hon ser till dem. _Ramstedt, Svensson! Kom hit,_" sa Lucius med en befallande ton. Sedan väntade de under tystnad. Efter några minuter kom Emma och Carro instegade i rummet och stannade vid dörröppningen. Lucius reste sig upp, gick fram till dem och läste avbesvärjelsen. Emma och Carro blev sina vanliga jag, men de hade fått för stora doser av Pietas Ficta-besvärjelsen. Emma var så sliten av behandlingen att hon inte orkade stå upp; hennes ben gav vika, och hon föll ner på golvet. Carro vinglade till och lutade sig mot väggen, samtidigt som hon hasade sig ner på golvet och blev sittande så. Peter visste att det var tillfället då han måste attackera Lucius, men något hindrade honom. Han vågade inte. Skulle han misslyckas, skulle han bli straffad, kanske rent av dödad.

"Nå, din dumma råtta, vad skulle vi förhöra om," frågade Lucius irriterat. Peter svarade inte. Dumma råtta? Visst kunde han förvandla sig till en råtta, men det gjorde inte att han fatiskt _var_ en. Han var trött på att bli förolämpad, trött på att höra hur korkad han var. Korkad. Han måste ha sett väldigt korkad ut, för Lucius blev bara mer irriterad. "Nå, din _korkade_ fladdermask," sa han. "Svara mig!"

Peter tittade på Lucius. Sedan tittade han på Emma och Carro. Carro blundade och höll sig för pannan. Emma såg ner i golvet. Peter tittade på Lucius igen.

"_Lamslå_," ropade han plötsligt. Lucius hann inte röra en min. Han föll raklång ner på golvet bredvid Emma och Carro, som förskräckta och förvånade tittade upp på Peter, som fortfarande hade sin trollstav höjd.

"Följ med här," sa Peter när han hade återhämtat sig från sitt dåd. Han gick mot dörren bakom de två. Emma och Carro reste sig upp.

"Varför gjorde du sådär," frågade Emma Peter.

"För att jag är skyldig Potter en tjänst," svarade han kort. "Kom nu."


	21. Påkomna

**Kap 21.**

**Påkomna.**

Harry gick av och an i rummet. Han hade väntat en bra stund nu, och varken Narcissa eller Peter var tillbaka.

Han hade försökt öppna fönstret för att försöka få tag på osynlighetsmanteln, men fönstret gick fortfarande inte att rubba. Harry tittade på dolken som Peter hade tappat. Den blänkte i dagsljuset. Harry kände på sig att det var något med den som var illa bådande. Samtidigt var det som om dolken ropade på honom.

Ta den, tänkte en röst i Harrys huvud. Ta den.

Men han ville inte ta den.

Ta den. Ta den.

Nej, tänkte Harry strängt för sig själv. Han satte sig på sängen för att distrahera sig på något annat. Han granskade därför fönstrets vita gardiner. De var mjuka, lätta sammetsgardiner, som räckte ner till golvet. Harry försökte så gott han kunde koncentrera sig på dem, men han kunde ändå inte sluta tänka på dolken. Han vände sig om för att se på den, men den låg inte längre kvar där. Harry reste sig häftigt upp och tittade sig omkring. Så märkte han att dolken låg vid fotändan av sängen. Skaftet såg ut att glöda i solljuset.

Då hördes steg i korridoren. Harry slet blicken från dolken och stod orörlig på plats. Stegen kom närmre och närmre. Just när stegen upphörde, trycktes handtaget ner, och dörren öppnades.

Det var Carro.

"Carolina," ropade Harry till när han såg henne. Han sprang fram till henne, men fick dörren på sig när Emma öppnade dörren lite till så att hon också kunde gå in. Harry föll baklänges och höll för näsan.

"Oj, förlåt Harry," sa Emma förvånat när hon såg honom. Carro skrattade.

"In med er," sa Peter som stod bakom Emma. "Skynda er så att ingen ser oss!" Han puttade in Emma i rummet och stängde dörren med en smäll.

"Jag undrade just vart du hade tagit vägen," sa Harry. "Och du glömde din dolk." Han pekade mot stället där kniven hade legat sist.

"Var," frågade Peter.

"Där!" Harry vände sig om. Kniven låg inte kvar.

"Du håller i den Harry," sa Carro och pekade. Harry ryckte till och han tappade dolken som faktiskt befann sig i hans hand. Peter tog upp den och lade den i fickan. "Har inte Narcissa kommit än," frågade han.

"Nej," svarade Harry, som plötsligt kom på osynlighetsmanteln nedanför fönstret. "Du Peter, min osynlighetsmantel ligger därute," sa han, och nickade mot fönstret.

"Gör den," frågade Emma och gick fram till fönstret för att titta. "Hur hamnade den där?"

"Med hjälp av Accio-besvärjelsen," svarade Harry. "Men jag kan inte få upp fönstret, och Alohomora fungerar inte heller."

"Det är inte så konstigt," svarade Peter. "Det där fönstret öppnas bara om man kittlar det på det översta vänstra hörnet." Han gick fram till fönstret och kittlade det. Fönstret öppnades direkt. Harry såg moloken ut över att inte ha tänkt på det med en gång. Huset var ju trots allt inget mugglarhus. Peter kallade osynlighetsmanteln till sig, och tog in den i rummet. Ett tag tittade han bara på den.

"Är det något fel," frågade Harry.

"Nej då, det är bara det… Den här osynlighetsmanteln är, ja, den var James…"

"Och nu är den _min_," svarade Harry och snappade åt sig den. I samma ögonblick öppnades dörren på nytt. Det var Narcissa.

"Har allt gått bra," frågade hon Peter. Peter nickade. "Bra," fortsatte Narcissa. "Då föreslår jag att vi…" Hon avbröt sig. Tunga steg närmade sig utanför dörren.

"Det kommer någon," viskade Narcissa. "Göm er!"

Emma och Carro slängde på sig osynlighetsmanteln, Peter slängde sig under sängen, och Narcissa hade precis hunnit gömma sig i garderoben när någon låste dörren och drog i handtaget.

"Varför har dörren stått olåst," utropade någon från andra sidan dörren. "Jag spränger rummet i bitar om han har rymt!" Dörren låstes upp, och in klev McNair och Hill. De såg till sin lättnad att Harry var kvar i rummet.

"Gå och hämta Malfoy," sa Hill till McNair. "Jag väntar här." McNair skyndade sig iväg, och Harry tycktes höra ett svagt ljud från Peter. Harry stod som förstenad. Minuterna gick, och Hill stod hela tiden vid dörren och betraktade tyst Harry. Så stormade McNair in. "Malfoy har blivit förstenad," utropade han.

"Vad," svarade Hill förvirrat. McNair berättade för Hill att han hade hittat Lucius förstenad i sitt arbetsrum, att han hade väckt honom, och att Peter var den skyldige. Hill vände sig mot Harry.

"Var är han, den smutsiga förrädaren," frågade hon. Harry svarade inte.

"Svara mig," sa Hill på nytt, med hotfull röst.

"_Lamslå!_" sade en röst bakom Harry. Narcissa hade hoppat fram från sitt gömställe. Hennes besvärjelse träffade Hill. McNair stirrade förvånat på Narcissa i några sekunder, och skulle just attackera henne när Peter kom fram och skrek "_Avada Kedavra!_" McNair föll ner på golvet. Han var död. Korta skrik hördes från ett hörn av rummet. Det kom från Emma och Carro som fortfarande hade osynlighetsmanteln på sig. Harry stirrade på Peter. Narcissa stirrade på McNair. Peter stirrade på dörren.


	22. Avada Kedavra

**Kap 22.**

**Avada Kedavra.**

I Dörröppningen stod Lucius och Voldemort. Peter sänkte långsamt sin trollstav medan han skräckslaget stirrade på sin Herre. Narcissa hoppade bakåt då hon fick syn på dem, och Harry flämtade till. Lucius stirrade på Narcissa med en blick som inte gick att beskriva. Voldemort stirrade på Peter.

Och så, utan förvarning, höjde Voldemort sin trollstav och sa "_Avada Kedavra._" En grön blixt for rakt på Peter, som föll livlös till golvet. Dödens tystnad rådde i rummet. Ingen tordes röra sig. Så stegade Voldemort in i rummet, puttade Narcissa ur vägen så att hon föll omkull, och gick rakt fram mot Harry. Voldemort såg ut som vreden själv.

"Nu är det till sist _din _tur, Harry Potter," väste han. Harry stirrade skräckslaget på honom. Ärret i pannan ilade av smärta. Voldemort höjde sin trollstav. "_Avada Kedavra!_" skrek han.

Men en sekund innan hade Carro slängt av sig osynlighetsmanteln och drog Harry till sig i sista sekunden. Voldemorts förbannelse studsade mot spegeln, och träffade honom. Lucius utropade ett förfärat "Nej!"

Voldemorts kropp gick upp i rök, och kvar var bara hans klädnad och trollstav.

Lucius agerade blixtsnabbt. Han sprang fram, snappade till sig Voldemorts trollstav och försvann med hjälp av spöktranferens. Kvar var Harry, Carro, Emma, Narcissa, Peters och McNairs döda kroppar, samt Hill, som låg förstenad på golvet.

Narcissa sjönk utmattad ner på knä och gömde ansiktet i händerna. Emma stod tyst och tittade på röran från hörnet av rummet där hon stod, och Carro höll fortfarande ett fast tag om Harrys arm. Harry stirrade på det som var kvar av Voldemort.

Det var Emma som först bröt tystnaden. "Vad skall vi göra nu," frågade hon. "Det måste ju finnas fler Dödsätare i huset." Narcissa tittade upp på henne.

"Du har rätt," sa hon. "Jag fixar en flyttnyckel åt er. Jag stannar här, för jag har lite saker jag måste fixa först." Hon tog Peters dolk som låg bredvid honom, och förvandlade den till en flyttnyckel. "Res nu," sa hon. "Var inte oroliga för att behöva svara på besvärande frågor gentemot Dumbledore. Jag skall förklara allt för honom."

Harry, Emma och Carro rörde samtidigt vid dolken, och genast for de iväg, tillbaka till Hogwarts.


	23. Dumbledores kontor

**Kap 23.**

**Dumbledores kontor.**

Stället de hade kommit till, kände de alla igen. Det var Dumbledores kontor, och det var tomt. De tittade förvirrat omkring, omtumlade över att vara på en trygg plats till sist. Tavlorna föreställande de gamla rektorerna på Hogwarts, sov i sina ramar. Allt var tyst, stilla och fridfullt.

Så stormade någon helt plötsligt in i rummet. Det var Snape. "Vad gör ni här," utropade han när han såg dem. "Var är Dumbledore? Var har ni varit? Straffkommendering!"

Emma, Harry och Carro tittade förvånat på varandra. Den sista de vill möta just nu var Snape.

 "Vi vet inte var professor Dumbledore är," svarade Carro.

Och angående var vi har varit, "fortsatte Emma," så är det just det vi vill prata med rektorn om. Så ge oss inte straffkommendering fören du vet vad som har hänt, professorn!"

Snape tittade på dem. "Har ni något att göra med…" började han. "Nå, strunt i det. Marsch iväg till ert Sällskapsrum. Nu!" Snape pekade mot utgången. De tänkte just ge sig av, när Dumbledore steg in på kontoret. "Jaså," sa han. "Så mitt kontor har blivit en samlingslokal. Severus, var snäll och lämna kontoret för en stund. Jag måste prata med eleverna här."

"Mitt ärende är mycket viktigt," sa Snape.

"Jag vet vad ditt ärende är," svarade Dumbledore. "Alla som har det har märkt det."

"Och det betyder att…" började Snape.

"Att han är borta," sade Dumbledore kort. Snape stirrade på Dumbledore. Så vände han blicken mot Harry.

"Seså, ut härifrån nu, om jag får be," sa Dumbledore till Snape. "Vi får prata mer senare."

Snape gick ut från kontoret, men kastade en sista blick på Harry.

"Vad menade professor Snape," frågade Carro med ens när Snape hade försvunnit.

"Att hans Dödsätarmärke är borta," svarade Dumbledore. "Och jag antar att _ni_ har något med det att göra?"

"Jag hoppas att du inte är arg på oss," sa Emma. "Det är så svårt att förklara."

"Narcissa har underrättat mig så gott hon kunde," svarade Dumbledore. "Men innan jag skickar iväg er till sjukhusflygeln för en kort hälsokontroll, vill jag höra historien från _er _synvinkel."

"Har Mrs Malfoy redan varskott er," sa Harry förvånat.

"Ja," svarade Dumbledore. "Det finns ett sätt för magiker att sända information, men det krävs avancerad magi för det. Hon skickade informationen till mig via tankeöverföring. Men nog om det, berätta nu för mig om vad som hänt er."

Emma och Carro fick börja berätta, eftersom allt började hos dem. Men de kunde inte berätta mycket, bara om de tillfällena då de inte var under Pietas Ficta-förbannelsen, alltså då de blev förhörda. Dumbledore var inte arg över att de hade informerat till Lucius om Hogwarts. Han satt bara och lyssnade, och nickade då och då förstående utan att avbryta dem. Sedan blev det Harrys tur att berätta. Emma och Carro var lika intresserade över att lyssna till Harry som Dumbledore var, eftersom de inte hade hört något om det som Harry upplevt.

När Han kom till den biten då Ron och Hermione dödades, hejdade han sig. Han visste inte riktigt om han ville berätta för Carro och Emma att dom hade dödat två av sina vänner. Det gjorde ont i honom att tänka på Ron och Hermione. Han önskade bara att de kunde få leva…

"Så Miss Granger och Mr Weasly är döda," sa Dumbledore, precis som om han hade läst Harrys tankar. Emma och Carro gapade förskräckt och tittade på Harry. "Är det sant," frågade Carro. Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga.

"Jag är rädd för att det är sant, Miss Svensson," sa Dumbledore. Harry kände tårar falla ner på hans kinder, och han gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja att han grät.

"Inte är det någon skam i att sörja sina vänner," sa Dumbledore till Harry.

Han har rätt, tänkte han, och ångrade sin fåfänghet. Han tittade upp, och såg att Emma och Carro grät tyst dom också.

"Jag antar att ni aldrig fick någon chans att säga farväl," sa Dumbledore. Harry svarade inte. Så reste sig Dumbledore upp från stolen han hade suttit på, och tog ner en burk från en hylla. Han öppnade locket, och där låg ett pulver. Det glittrade som silver. "Detta är ett pulver som kan återuppväcka en person i några minuter," sa Dumbledore. "Jag märker att du har svårt att säga vad som egentligen hände." Han tog lite pulver och slängde ut det i luften. Pulvret dalade sakta ner som glittrande snö, och i irrvarvet av pulverkorn, syntes svaga skuggor, som blev allt tydligare. När det sista kornet föll ner på golvet, syntes Ron och Hermione fullständigt, det vara bara det att konturerna var en aning suddiga.

En stund stirrade de bara på varandra. Så log Hermione plötsligt. "Hej," sa hon. Och så tittade hon på Emma och Carro. En sorgsen blick for förbi hennes ansikte, men så log hon plötsligt igen. "Det är inte ert fel," sa hon.

"Vadå 'vårt fel'," svarade Emma.

"Att vi är döda," svarade Ron.

"Varför skulle vi tro att det är vårt fel," frågade Carro.

"Jag har inte hunnit berätta," sa Harry till Ron och Hermione. "Jag kan inte…"

"Harry," sa Hermione med hårdhet i rösten. "Inte kan du dölja vad som hänt! Gjort är gjort, och det går inte att ändra."

"Jag vet," sa Harry dystert. Det blev tyst en stund igen. Så började Ron berätta om varför och hur de blev dödade. Emma och Carro stirrade först på Ron och Hermione, och sedan på dem själva. Carro såg att Emma grät, och hon kände också tårar falla ner på hennes kinder. Hon ville inte tro att det var sant. Inte Emma heller. De hade dödat sina två bästa vänner, helt bara sådär, helt utan känslor. Helt utan barmhärtighet.

De tittade på Ron och Hermione igen.

"Ta det inte så hårt," sa Hermione.

"Nej, vi förlåter er," log Ron. "Vi är bara glada att Harry fortfarande lever, och att ni alla lyckades fly undan Ni-vet-vem."

"Pettigrew är också död," fortsatte Hermione. "Han berättade vad som hade hänt. Och han sade också att du kunde behålla dolken om du ville det, Harry."

Harry hade helt glömt bort dolken som han höll i. Han tittade på den. Just nu såg den bara ut som en vanlig kniv.

Så började Ron och Hermione sakta försvinna.

"Hej då," sade Ron.

"Vi möts igen," ropade Hermione. De båda vinkade.

"Hej då," sade Emma med gråt i halsen.

"Förlåt oss," ropade Carro efter dem.

Men de hann inte svara.

Dumbledore vände sig mot Harry. "Vill du fortsätta historien nu?"

"Helst inte, men jag antar att jag måste," svarade Harry. Dumbledore sade inget.

Harry fortsatte berättelsen, medan Dumbledore tyst lyssnade. Emma och Carro sade inget dom heller.

När han var klar med sin berättelse, sa Dumbledore "Jag skulle helst vilja ta beslag på Peters dolk, Harry. Men eftersom det är en gåva från honom, kan jag inte ta den. Iväg med er nu till sjukhusflygeln!"


	24. Sista veckan

**Kap 24.**

**Sista veckan.**

Harry, Emma och Carro gick långsamt upp till sjukhusflygeln. Ingen sade något.

När de kom fram, stod madam Pomfrey och väntade på dem.

"I säng med er, " sa hon när hon fick syn på dem. "Vad ni behöver är mycket vila och kanske något varmt. Om ni inte är skadade, förstås."

"Ingen av oss är skadade," sa Carro förstrött och gick till en säng för att lägga sig. Harry och Emma följde hennes exempel och lade sig i var sin annan säng.

Efter en stund kom madam Pomfrey tillbaka med tre rykande bägare fulla med en varm klarröd vätska.

"Det här gör att ni somnar gott," sa hon. "Och ni kommer inte vakna fören ni har vilat ut er fullständigt. Drick upp alltihop!"

De gjorde som hon sade. Den varma drycken var god, och de kände hur det spred ut sig i kroppen. De blev genast dåsiga, och snart hade de alla somnat.

Emma var den första som vaknade. Hon gned sig i ögonen på grund av det starka dagsljuset som lyste på henne. Det första hon gjorde var att se om Carro eller Harry hade vaknat. De låg och sov fortfarande, Carro till vänster om henne, och Harry till höger. Så tittade hon mot dörren, och höll nästan på att falla ur sängen.

Där stod Draco Malfoy. Han hade inte sett att Emma var vaken. Han flinade skadeglatt mot Harry. Armarna hade han i kors, och han stod lutad mot väggen. Emma ville inte tänka på varför Draco var så glad. Antagligen hade han hört att hans pappa har tagit över platsen som mörkrets Härskare, eftersom Lucius var Voldemorts sekundant.

Nu stod han alltså och flinade mot sin ärkefiende, som hjälplöst sov i sin säng.

Emma låtsades vakna. Draco var inte beredd på det; han spratt till och stirrade på Emma. Emma stirrade tillbaka med en arg blick som fick Draco att inte vilja säga det första ordet.

"God morgon," sade Emma kyligt.

"God eftermiddag skulle passa bättre," svarade Draco. "Klockan är halv fyra."

"Vad är det för dag," frågade Emma. Hon släppte inte sin blick.

"Torsdag," svarade Draco. "Du har sovit i fyra dagar. Sovit gott?"

"Håller räkningen, ser jag," svarade Emma. "Och jag sov gott tills jag stördes av din aura."

"Alla pratar om var ni har varit," sade Draco utan att bry sig om henne. "En del säger att du och Svensson gick in i förbjudna skogen, men att ni aldrig kom tillbaka. Därefter togs slutsatsen, av eleverna, att ni hade blivit uppätna av något vidunder. Lärarna vet såklart vad ni har haft för er, så dom lät den historien hållas."

"Varför är du här," frågade Emma misstänksamt.

"Jag visste att ni inte var döda," fortsatte Draco. "Jag vet precis vad som har hänt."

Nu var det Dracos tur att ge en mordisk blick, men Emma lät sig inte skrämmas.

"Voldemort," sade hon bara. Draco ryste till.

 "Säg inte namnet," sa han.

"Voldemort," sade Emma igen, som om hon hade sagt 'potatissäck'.

"Håll käft," sa Draco argt.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort," fortsatte Emma och flinade. Draco var högröd i ansiktet.

"Håll käft då, jävla smutsskalle!"

"Volle, Volle, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort," sjöng Emma till samma melodi som 'Bergakungens sal'.

Det gick Draco på nerverna, men han kunde inte hoppa på henne, dels för att de var i sjukhusflygeln (madam Pomfrey skulle dyka upp direkt), och dels för att Emma var en tjej (med andra ord; Draco visste att Emma skulle vinna). Han gick med bestämda steg ut från Sjukhusflygeln, och i dörrspringan räckte han ilsket ut tungan. Emma skrattade.

Nästa dag vaknade Carro, och några timmar efter vaknade Harry. Det var bara en vecka kvar till avslutningen, och de hade missat proven i Trolldryckskonst och Försvar mot Svartkonster.

"Det är klart att ni inte behöver göra provet," sade Emble. "Ni får MVG, alla tre, för ni lyckades ju utplåna Ni-vet-vem!"

"Inte vi," svarade Harry. "Carro!"

"Nehe då," svarade Carro generat. "Vi gjorde det tillsammans!"

"Jag håller med Carro," svarade Emma, som över huvud taget inte hade gjort något.

I Trolldryckskonst fick de IG.

"Vem bryr sig," sa Harry. "Vi skulle ha fått samma betyg, även om vi gjorde proven!"

Resten av veckan var full av prov, men som om det inte skulle vara nog, hade de hela tiden elever efter sig om var de hade varit dom senaste dagarna.

De flesta trodde som sagt att de var döda, och många kom med högst irriterande frågor som "gick ni till Hogsmead och bodde där några dagar, " eller "Jag såg er på väg mot förbjudna skogen, är ni i maskopi med Ni-vet-vem eller?"

Ingen av eleverna, med ett undantag för Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, och Emma, Carro och Harry förstås, kände till vad som hade hänt. Ingen visste att Voldemort var utplånad, och ännu mindre att det var av deras förtjänst.

Dumbledore vill nämligen att det stora avslöjande skulle äga rum på avslutningen.

Så var det äntligen dags.

Skolavslutningen ägde som vanligt rum i Stora salen. Eleverna var glada och muntra, så när på några som inte visste var Hermione och Ron höll hus. Många hade frågat dem var de var någonstans, men de hade bara svarat att de skulle få svar på avslutningen.

Dumbledore ställde sig upp och klingade i sitt glas som ett tecken på tystnad. Sorlet försvann genast, och Dumbledore harklade sig.

"Ett nytt år på Hogwarts är förbi, och det har varit både tråkiga och ovanligt goda stunder, inte bara här på Hogwarts," började han. Viskningar hördes bland eleverna.

Emma tittade bort mot Slytherinbordet. Draco flinade elakt mot Emma. Hon hade berättat för Harry och Carro om hans besök, men de sade bara att hon skulle strunta i honom.

"Som vi ser, vinner Hufflepuff elevhemspokalen i år, med 587 poäng" sade Dumbledore. Det ekade och vrålade av applåder och busvisslingar från Hufflepuffbordet, medan de andra elevhemmen klappade lamt av förvåning och av en smula ilska.

"Tvåa kom Ravenclaw, med 491 poäng, trea blev Gryffindor, med 344 poäng, och sist, men inte minst, " tillade Dumbledore och log mot Slytherinarna, "kom Slytherin, med 184 poäng!"

Skrattsalvor ekade i salen. Slytherineleverna såg ut att sjunka ner på sina stolar tills vissa hade näsan i bordet. Emma skrattade mot Draco, som flinade surt tillbaka.

Dumbledore fortsatte. "Som några av er säkert har märkt, är Miss Granger och Mr Weasly inte närvarande. Det är för att deras mod för att hjälpa sina vänner i nöd, var så stark, att de gav sitt liv för dem."

Många elever såg ut som stora frågetecken, medan de ivrigt viskade med varandra.

"Miss Granger och Mr Weasly är dödade, på grund av Voldemorts"(en rysning gick i salen)"anhängare. Men de dog inte förgäves, för jag kan nu säga att tack vare Mr Potter, Miss Svensson och Miss Ramstedt är Voldemort borta för alltid!"

Dumbledore hade tydligen väntat sig ett vrål av glädjetjut och applåder, men salen var knäpptyst. Lärarna smålog lite mot eleverna (de visste redan om nyheten) som försök på bevis på att det inte var något stort skämt.

Dumbledore harklade sig. "Vi vet inte hur vi skall kunna belöna er. Stig fram hit, Harry Potter, Carolina Svensson och Emma Ramstedt."

De tre Gryffindoreleverna reste sig. Alla eleverna på hela skolan höll sina blickar fästa på dem. De gick fram till Dumbledore.

"Era namn kommer att stå skrivna i varenda historiebok," sade Dumbledore (Carro tänkte på Emma och Trollkonsthistorian). "Jag vill härmed utdela var sin medalj, för att ha räddat världen undan från en hemsk ondska.

Till Mr Harry Potter, för att ha visat sann vänskaps mod och styrka. För att ha riskerat sitt liv för sina vänner och för att ha visat uthållighet och stora prov på djärvhet." Dumbledore hängde en medalj om Harrys hals. Harry såg ner i golvet. "Till Miss Emma Ramstedt," fortsatte Dumbledore och vände sig mot Emma. "För att ha visat styrka på lojalitet när svåra prov har utsatts, för att inte ha gett upp när det setts omöjligt att undfly eller räddad." Emma blev lite röd i ansiktet och log tacksamt. Dumbledore gick vidare till Carro. "Miss Carolina Svensson, dig har vi mest att tacka för. Du räddade inte bara Mr Potters liv, utan därmed räddat världen från att gå under, vilket skulle hänt om inte Potter hade överlevt. Till dig, Miss Svensson, för otroligt mod, kvicktänkthet och uthållighet." Carro tog emot sin medalj och strålade glatt. "En pokal kommer att ställas i Pokalrummet, som minne på vad mästerligt dåd ni har utfört. Dessutom delar jag ut 50 poäng till er var!"

Eleverna räknade upphetsat snabbt ut vilka poäng Gryffindor hade nu. Det skulle inte förvåna dem om Gryffindor skulle ta ledningen, men de som räknade snabbast upptäckte att Gryffindor kom tvåa med 494 poäng. Några blev besvikna, men det gjorde det samma. Tvåa var bättre än trea i alla fall, och sedan så hade Hufflepuff aldrig vunnit förut.

När Harry, Carro och Emma vände sig om för att gå tillbaka till sina platser, började Dumbledore applådera. Lärarna följde hans exempel, och snart applåderade alla i salen, förutom Draco och hans gäng, som inte hade någon större lust att applådera för vare sig Emmas, Harrys och Carros ära, eller för Gryffindors andraplats.

Festen började, och alla var glada. Folk åt, drack och skrattade.

Men detta var bara början till det värsta året. Någonsin.

SLUT

Fort. Följer i nästa berättelse ~_^


End file.
